A Cruel Joke
by AGalaxiaGoddess
Summary: *COMPLETE* Goten helps Marron break through her insecurities, but who is the mysterious person that poisoned Goten? To find out more, you must R/R please!
1. A Cruel Joke

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period.

A Cruel Joke

"Here ya go, sweetie. I'll see ya after school, right?"

"Yeah, thanks, dad." The sixteen year old girl replied, as she got out of the air car, mentally thanked kami no one heard that. As her father drove away, the blonde pigtail girl stood before her school that she'd been attending for the last three years. Orange Star High School. Marron, the blonde pigtail girl knowing very well what was in stored for her, proceed to her first period before the last bell rang and immediately sat down. 

"Okay class, take out your assignment and pass it down to the person in front of you. I should have all the assignments when I come by to pick it up," the teacher, Mr. Sluggish said, nonchalantly. His name fits him perfectly because he was a large, apathetic man, who shouldn't even be given a class room, but due to his lack of talent and his brother-in-law, being the vice principal, who was able to pull a few strings, got him to where he is today.

"Here you go, _Moron_!" snickered a guy, Lucius, who abruptly shoved the papers to her, plummeted the papers on the floor. "Geez, _Moron_, you can't even handle to pile up a couple of papers? Man, you're so useless."

"I would have, if you didn't stuffed the papers in front of my face," seethed Marron, who was now gathering the spilled papers.

"Ooh, I think she's angry. What are you going to do? Run up to your mommy?" laughed one of his friends.

"And what's with your nappy hair and your fading clothes? Where did you shop? K-Mart? (**A/N:** Please, don't be offended. I have no resentment towards K-Mart, but I needed a shop and that name was the first one that just popped into my head. ) Another one of his friends joined in. This was constantly getting on Marron's nerves and they knew it, for they always cornered her with endless insults. 

At first it was just Lucius, being the class clown, slacking off with his assignments, and joking in class with his buddies. Then, as the school days progressed, his grades never did improve so Mr. Sluggish thought if he read off the grades, he'll do better next time. Big mistake. He got so sick of hearing Marron getting an 'A' in the class, he decided to target her. Seeing as the first couple of times that he bugged her, she _tried_ to ignore him and no one stood up for her, he decided to let his friends on the fun. They even nicknamed her 'Moron,' which was given to her first by Lucius and now passed on by his friends. Lucius, a name that she learned to hate and she vowed that if she ever give birth to a child, it wouldn't be name 'Lucius.' 

Marron hurriedly picked up the last sheet of paper and placed it above Mr. Sluggish's stack. He only gave a can-you-be-any-clumsier look and proceeded to the next desk. He, of all people, wasn't any help. He only attended the class to get paid. He didn't bother with Lucius or any of the students, unless the principal punish him if the students, especially Lucius, didn't bring their grades up and that was it.

Unfortunately, Lucius and his friends had seen the look the teacher had given her and began to laugh hysterically, reenacting the whole scene to the people who missed it, which gave off more laughter as the rest of the class joined in. 

'Obnoxious pigs.' Marron, in the other hand, who was getting tired of this ridiculous routine, wasn't at all embarrassed by it. Instead, like any other times, wished that this dreaded day be over. She glanced at the clock, 'great, twenty-five more minutes with these pompous assess.'

****

~*~

When the bell rang, indicating that the class was over, she thanked Kami repeatedly, as she quickly walked off to her next class, which wasn't as dreadful as her last one. The whole day went by well, until lunch came. When she sat down in her usual place, the table in the corner, she overheard a conversation carried on by some hyper, giggling schoolgirls. One of which was none other than Bra, her childhood friend. She didn't know how they became strangers, all of a sudden. All she knew was that she missed her and wished that they hadn't grown apart. 

"I guess that's a wishful thinking," Marron said, as she unintentionally, continued to eavesdrop their conversation. She couldn't help it because the group was loud and she wouldn't be surprised if their conversation reached the watchtower.

"So, are you going to the Junior Prom?" Alyssa asked the group. She was Bra's new best friend, as everybody knew they were the popular girls in school. She had past shoulder-length, a little wavy brunette hair; with bangs, long enough to touch her right ear, covering her corresponding eye. (**A/N:** I'm not good at description, so if anyone's confused, just picture Mariah Carey's old look in the video with Boys II Men, 'One Sweet Day.') The group wore the latest fashion, since they were rich, but not as rich as Bra, of course.

"Yeah, of course. Guess who asked me?" Giselle beamed. "Brian, the football quarterback!" she squealed, momentarily joined by her friends. Giselle, as you've probably guessed, came from Paris and had straight, dirty blonde hair resting on her back, which reached just above her hips. 

"Oh my god, you're so lucky. You're going out with the handsomest guy in school!" Bra finally spoke. "I'm so jealous."

"No, I have a different person in mind, who _I_ think is hot!" 

"No one is hotter than Brian, Alyssa. Who's the guy?" Bra wondered, going over the 'Cutest Guys in School' list inside her head. She mentally scanning her list twice, while her friends continue talking about their dates or whom they were planning to go with. Just as she thought, no one was cuter or could even be compare to her all time crush, Brian, who knows how to work the crowds. He had light brown hair gelled to the back, with a little streaked in the front. He was very muscular and took pride in keeping in shape, which was obvious since he always shows off his tight abs by wearing tight t-shirt with baggy pant.

"So, aren't you going to tell us, or what? Who's the guy?" Bra inquired, very curious as to who had surpassed her crush's good looks and charms.

"Um, well…this guy just caught my eyes one day and-"

"WHO! Don't keep us in suspense?" Bra asked as she was at the edge of her seat, leaning forward, eagerly awaiting the name of this mysterious fellow, who had somehow elude from her sight.

"I'm sorry, Bra, but it's your brother, Trunks!" Alyssa said, while she kept her eyes close, nearly announcing this to the whole students sitting in the cafeteria. 

"WHAT!" Giselle and Bra said in unison, shocked clearly stated in their voices. "M-my b-brother, Tru-unks? How- why? Eww…" Bra stammered, after recovering from the shocking news.

"Bra, you may think that because he's _your_ brother, but personally, I love being in the same room with him," Alyssa began sternly. She hadn't expected this reaction from her friends, maybe from Bra, but surely not Giselle. She thought, being their friends and all, they would support her or play a little matchmaker. Guess she can only rely on herself.

"Sorry, but it's just weird knowing that one of my friends like my brother, ya know?" Bra began, as the group started to clear away to proceed towards their next class. As the distant of their conversation gradually disappeared, Marron sigh as she, too, started evacuating her area.

****

~*~

"You know Trunks, chemistry and people have a lot in common. They are both bonded with their counterparts." Lisa said, as she began flashing her eyelashes.

'Not again, what a ditz,' Trunks thought. "Really? Wow, that's…. real something," he smiled, "Is there something in your eyes?" He knew very well that she had a crush on him, but didn't want to approach the subject.

"Why no, Trunksie. You're so funny," she giggled.

"Lisa what are you still doing here? Class is over. Now, get to your next class. I'm about to start mine and I don't want any disruption," Mr. Ecneics roared. (**A/N:** That's science spelled backwards. Sorry, but I didn't know what to name him.)

"Yes, sir," she said, while quickly walking out the door and turning to Trunks, "I guess, I'll see you later. Maybe at the dance this Friday?" She giggled again, leaving before the instructor could yell at her. Marron passed her just before she entered the room. Right on time. Giving off another sigh of relief, she headed towards her seat in the corner. The instructor in this class was probably the strictest teacher she had to face. In fact, he was the total opposite from Mr. Sluggish. At one time, she chuckled when she realized whom he resembled. Dubura, except without the pink face and the blue clothes.

She started to read a book, while waiting for the class to began. She hadn't noticed anyone advancing towards her, until he spoke.

"Hi, Marron. What'cha reading?"

She recognizes that voice all too well, as she showed the title to the guy and placing it down once he nodded. "Hi," she said, barely above whisper.

"So, have you heard about this dance on Friday?" 

"Not if you don't count the whole student body, who couldn't talk about anything else besides that."

"Then, are you planning on going?"

"What do you want, Trunks?"

"Well, if no one has asked you, would you like to go with me?" The lavender boy flashes his cutest smile; any girls would fall heads over heels for. The smile quickly faded when she replied.

"Why?"

"Why not? We're friends, right? I mean we have known each other since…. Forever. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just-" Marron sigh. Trunks was giving his puppy-dog eyes a try. "Okay, Trunks I'll go with you." She, too, smiled back as Trunks made his way back to his friends. She didn't know why he suddenly decided to talk to her, or even asked her to the dance, not that she'd mind. 

~*~

The whole day went on like that. Unanswered questions rummaged through her head as to why one day she was totally ignore, and the next, the cutest guy asked her to the prom.

'Maybe this isn't going to be a bad year after all.'

BEEP, BEEP

"What…. Oh dad, you scared me." She entered the air car, while her father, Krillen smirked. 

"Daydreaming again, I see."

Marron averted her gaze from her father, trying to hide the blush that wouldn't disappear. Looking out the window as if somehow she had a sudden interest in them, she replied, "You know me."

"Mind telling me what it was about?"

"I was just…. thinking about stuff."

"Well, don't think too much. That's unwanted stress there and girls your age shouldn't worry too much."

They drove in silent until they reach Kami's House. Marron, went inside the house, searched for her mother, 18 to share her wonderful news. It wasn't long before she found her threw the perverted turtle hermit, Master Roshi into a wall. A mark was left in remembrance to 'lay off' her after he collapsed to the ground. 18 smirked at a job well done and looked up to see her daughter running up to her in delight. Before she could say anything, her daughter pulled her into her room, and reenacts her day during school. They gossiped throughout the rest of the day and giggles of excitement could be heard from upstairs now and then.

****

~*~

Friday came by rapidly, while 18 helped prepare Marron for the big day, Krillen gave his daughter the 'my baby is growing up so fast' look. His two favorite ladies just rolled their eyes (like mother like daughter, eh?) and told him that this was going to happen sooner or later. 

A few hours later, 18 came out into the living room and announced, "She's ready. Come out Marron and show your father your new dress."

Slowly, the graceful Marron entered the living room, smiling proudly at her mother's creation. She wore a blue sleeveless dress that showed her perfect figure, it reached just above her knees. The neckline of the dress had a subtle 'v' shaped design, with a matching collar. The ladies were eagerly awaiting Krillin's comment.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Wow, you look amazing. Are you sure you want to go, sweetie?"

"Dad, this is a prom not a wedding," joked Marron.

"So, who's the guy that's taking you? And where is he? Isn't the dance going to start in half an hour?"

"The guy's name's Trunks and I'm suppose to meet him at the dance," Marron said, while getting ready to leave the house.

"What, he's not going to pick you up? What kind of a gentleman is he?" Krillen's smile turned into a frown in a matter of seconds. This made her nervous. If her dad didn't let her go because of Trunks' lack of manners, he would think she stood him up and that wasn't going to be part of her agenda tonight.

"Dad, don't think too much. That's unwanted stress there and guys like you shouldn't worry too much." She paraphrased, earning her a smirk from her father, who knew very well where she got that. Before she left the house, she realized she had no way of getting to her destination. Reaching for the phone in the kitchen, she dialed some numbers.

"Moshi moshi?" ß (I love that)

"Hi, Goten. This is Marron, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, ask away."

"I'm going to my prom and don't have a ride so can you give me a ride to my school? You can be my escort if you like." 

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, bye!"

"Bye, Mar!"

Marron departed her house and patiently waited for Goten to arrive. Truth to his words, he landed on the island just seven minute after they hung up. 

"Wow, Mar, you look awesome," gaped Goten, while picking her up and flying towards her prom.

"Thanks, Goten," blushed Marron. "You look great. I'm surprised that you didn't rip your tux while rushing to escort me. Sorry, if this was in such a short notice. I hope I'm not intruding or anything."

"Don't worry. I wasn't busy or anything and you know that whenever you need a favor just ask. Besides, as long as there's food, you know I _have_ to be there." After a couple minutes of silent, he decided to ask the question that had been nagging him in the back of his mind since she first called. "Hey, Mar?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to pry, but where's the guy that's taking you?"

"We're supposed to meet at the dance." Marron sigh when her friend gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, we never did set a place to meet. I guess I got so caught up by the fact that the guy that every girls are dying to go with to the prom, asked me instead. Plus, he was swarming with girls as the day of the prom approached, which didn't give us a lot of time to plan out where we were going to meet," she said, while casting her gaze away as if in shame.

"Hey, I'm sure once he sees you, he'll be ashamed he didn't pick you up." Goten gave her a reassuring smile. He had been one of her childhood friends, but unlike those others, he had always kept in touch with her. While living away from civilization, he knows how it feels to be isolated from the outside world. Sure, he didn't attend the same school as her, all the more reasons why they were still friends. They had plenty to discuss, and he always took care of her, like an older brother whom she never had. 

****

~*~

Inside the gymnasium, the students had already begun dancing, while some were standing by the food and refreshment table. Once Goten stepped in, he left Marron's side and proceeds to the food section, scaring off the remaining people who saw the demi-saiyan devour the food. Marron chuckled to herself and began searching for her date. She spotted Trunks at the dance floor with none other than Alyssa. Gathering all her confident, she walked up to the pairs and tapped on Trunks' shoulder. He growled, before looking at the intruder, and felt himself drooling at the sight before him. This angered Alyssa.

"Trunks!" Alyssa hollered, gathering more attention to them, but to no avail. Trunks had stopped dancing and wasn't even paying her any mind.

"M-Marron? W-what are you doing here?" Trunks gaped at her, not realizing what he'd just said. Dumb question. At that point, he could only see Marron and him together at the dance floor. 

"You asked me, remember? Or did it happen to slip your mind once a beautiful girl asked here?" Marron seethed, giving him her best death glare she inherited from her mother. Unlike her mother, however, she was human and sensitive. "Now I know why you asked me to come here," Marron started, feeling a lump in her throat. "You asked me just in case you didn't get a date for tonight, didn't you? Or maybe it was a bet." She could feel tears started to form in her eyes. "Why did you use me, Trunks? Why?" By now tears were sliding down her cheeks even though she had vowed never to let people see her cry.  


"What a loser." 

Everyone turned their heads toward the speaker, Lucius. 

"Did you really think that Trunks was serious? The only reason he asked you because it was April's Fool Day. I guess you really are a fool," Lucius chuckled, earning an icy glare from Marron, who couldn't take it anymore. 

Alyssa saw her chance and joined in, "you actually fell for it? You're pathetic, you know that?" She knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to making girls jealous, and unfortunately for Marron, that was exactly what she was doing now. She wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck, while laying her neck on his shoulder, giving him a seductively kiss on his cheek. Trunks, as soon as he felt that kiss and her touch, hastily thrust her away without injuring her, but she was relentless and wouldn't let go.

Marron felt like her knees would buckle any minute now and she didn't want anyone see this side of her. They had all known her as the quiet, mysterious type, who only kept to herself. They didn't know the real her, nor did they care to find out. At that moment, she'd rather have them ignore her, as always than to see her shatter and prove to them that she was weak.

"Leave her alone, you two, cut it out! Mar-" Trunks began, but was cut off as he realized that she'd left. He tried chasing after her, but Alyssa still had her arms firmly locked around him and wouldn't let him do what she knows what he was going to do.

****

~*~

"Hey Marron, wait up, will you!!!"

Marron stopped for the owner of the voice to catch up. She had run halfway away from the school without anyone noticing her, until now. She cursed her high heels for slowing her down. She didn't want to be impolite, but at this stage, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. 

"Marron, you okay?" he carefully asked, which she nodded in reply. Goten, at that point, felt ashamed for not getting to the scene on time or for protecting her. Both pairs averted their gaze from each other and stood in silent, momentarily interrupted by the sobbing Marron.

"Goten, please. I want to go home now. Please, just take me home," Marron managed to say between sobs. This only made Goten's heart ache and he nodded in reply. He picked her up and soars towards home.

****

~*~

While gazing at the scenery being unfold before her, she finally broke the awkward silence. "Hey, Goten?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if you'd stop somewhere," Looking down at the endless islands passing below her, she randomly chose one. "Like there. I-I want to wait a while before heading home. Please, Goten?"

"Sure, no prob," he said, as he started to descend towards the small island that was almost a replica of Marron's, except there were no houses. The two lay back onto the trunk of a tropical tree while watching the moonlight in complete silent, each one caught up in their own thoughts.

'A joke. I'm just a joke to them. They're probably still laughing their heads off back there.'

'I can't believe it. Why didn't I watch out for her? Instead, she was made into a laughing stock in front of the whole student body. And Trunks, he was in it too? Of all people, he was the last person that I would suspect of hurting Marron. I can't believe he would do such a thing. What happened to us? We used to be best friends,' Goten thought as questions kept popping into his heads. He looked down at the now sleeping form of his pain stricken friend whom has her head on his shoulder. At that moment, it felt as if time had stopped for him. 

'Marron, I promise you, I _promise_ you that I won't let anyone else hurt you like they did today.' He solemnly swore, as the two rested on that island to what felt like centuries, while observing the moon and feeling absolute peace.

The End.

****

~*~

****

A/N: Please R/R this fic. Tell me what you think. Everything is welcome, except flames. This is, actually my first fanfic that I published or better yet, uploaded. I had started on another DBZ fic before this, but I was subconscious on receiving bad criticism so I never did finished. I might start working on that if this turns out great. 

I want to dedicate this fanfic to the many authors that have inspire me to write. I'll tell you this, it wasn't hard to get this story, alone, out before the first week of April ended. To the authors, I take my hat off for you! Well that's enough of my rambling, but don't forget to **R/R**!!!!


	2. The Slow Recovery of Marron

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period.

****

A/N: Well you asked for it so here it is. This is the sequel to **_A Cruel Joke_**, and yes, you do have to read that one in order to understand this. Let's see… I know you guys came here to read the fanfic so I put the rest of the author's note on the bottom. 

****

~*~

****

Marron4k - Lucius was from my Latin class. There's this character I read and I HATE him so I decided to make him the bully.

****

StarryEyedNamek - Well, it's actually both. Sadly, Trunks agreed to make Marron as a joke and later, he regretted in doing so, but unfortunately Alyssa and Lucius decided to make matters worse.

****

~*~

The Slow Recovery of Marron  


Two delicate eyelids slowly fluttered open to a new day. The blonde pigtail yawned while inhaling the fresh smell of the morning air coming from her aperture window. A smile instantly formed on the girl's face as a blue jay bird, resting outside of a nearby branch, gave out a melodious tune. Throwing her blanket away from her, she swung her legs onto the edge of her bed. Pondering on the previous night, reminiscing images began to form in her mind.

Flashback

"Marron, Marron, wake up!" she heard someone cried out, whom continue shaking her gently, as if she was a porcelain doll.

"Hm, what is it Goten?" Marron replied groggily, half awake from her slumber, confusing etched on her forehead.

"I'd better get you home. We both fell asleep and now it's 4:15 a.m. Your parents would be worried sick if they open to an empty room," Goten said as he started to stand, then he helped Marron to her feet.

"In a minute, I'm ti-" Her sentence was cut off short as the previous numbers started to register in her groggy mind. "4:15 A.M.?!?! Goten, my mom is going to kill me! She'll never trust me to go out again. This'll probably be my last night out!"

" Not before she kills me first," he muttered. "Okay, calm down. What time does your parents wake up?"

"Well, mom wakes up first to fix breakfast for us and she usually gets up around…6:00 a.m.," she answered, her voice suddenly calmed down, realizing what Goten's plan was.

"Great, it just has to be the violent one to be awake first," he muttered again and as if reading her mind continued, "Well, we'll just have to get there before she wakes up." He picked her up and flew off into the arousing sun.

About forty-five minutes later, the Kame House appeared before them. Seconds later, Goten floated near Marron's bedroom window and she soundlessly unlatched it. He helped her into her room before anyone suspected them and he bids her farewell. "I'll see you tomorrow Marron," he whispered.

" 'K, bye-wait a minute!" Marron gaze out the window only to meet the ocean view. Shaking her head, she tiredly reclined on her bed and as her head met her heavenly pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

End of flashback

BEEP, BEEP

"Marron, are you up yet? You're going to be late! School starts in less than twenty minutes!" his father, Krillen shouted from outside, snapping her from her reverie.

Upon hearing this, she quickly glance on her clock next to her bed and sure enough he was right. "AH, oh my gosh! I'm so not ready for this!" As quickly as possible, she quickly picked out a blue tee and khaki short and ran out of her room, only stopping to peck her mother on the cheek on her way out, then she hopped on the awaiting car. 

"Marron, what about your breakfast?" 18 called out after her daughter.

"You eat it, I don't have time!" Marron called out, her voice dropping into nothingness as the car drove farther and farther away from the Kame House. 18 sigh and went back to her house.

****

~*~

Marron watched on in horror as her dad drove over the speed limit. Buckling her seat belt and grabbing onto the edge of her seat until her knuckles were white, she looked over at the determined driver. "Don't worry, Marron, we'll going to make it. We'll going to make that bell."

"Dad, you're going over the speed limit. If we get stopped, I'll definitely be late."

"No they won't. Don't think negative thoughts, you got to be positive."

"Okay, dad, if you don't slow down, I'm _positive _that we'll going to die!"

****

~*~

To her relieve, Krillen did slow down a tad after what she'd said. After all, if they were dead, what was the point of speeding in the first place? She would still going to be late and well, dead. 

By the time they reached Orange Star High School, the first bell rang. She quickly got out of the car and made a mental note that the next time she overslept, she'll be sure to call on Goku, instead of getting her dad to drive. She ran through the long hallways and by the time she'd reached the door of her first class, she made sure her hair didn't look like she'd just came back from a tornado, before proceeding inside. 

"Please, Kami, give me strength to survive this day," she pleaded incomprehensible to the people around her, while walking towards her seat. 

"Well, well, well…. Look what we have here."

Lucius.

"I can't believe you got the guts to show up today." He spoke more to the classmates than to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said nonchalantly, placing her head on her palm.

"If my memory serves me right, you were _humiliated _at the dance yesterday. Don't you remember?" he leaned forward next to her ear. "Trunks _dumped _you. In. Front. Of. _Everyone_." 

Those words just stabbed her in the heart as memories of the event crashed into her mind. She tried averting his gaze so he wouldn't be able to see the pain that he'd inflicted, causing her to blink hard as if the harder she closed her lids, the farther the images will go. "Can. It." she said gritting her teeth. 

"What's the matter, _Moron_, did I just touch a soft spot?" Chuckles could be heard in the background, indicating his friends' support for him. Before either could do nor say anything else, the final bell had rung, with Mr. Sluggish taking the floor. (**A/N:** Okay, I think that name is really ridiculous so if anyone has a better one, please speak up. You'll get credit for your idea.)

"All right everyone, we have a new student today." As he said this, the door slid open and loud gasps and whispers could be heard throughout the whole room. Marron sat there, her eyes still locked tight, not looking up, but listening to her classmates' whispers.

"He is so cute."

"I hope he sits next to me," a girl giggled.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Now introduce yourself and tell the class about yourself. If you got nothing to say, I better not hear anything from you throughout this school year."

"Um, there's nothing to say about me, but my name's Son Goten." 

Marron's head perked up, "Goten?" she said just above whisper.

"Yeah, that's nice, now go find a place to sit so I can start my class," Mr. Sluggish said, nonchalantly.

"Goten, over here!"

"Sit next to me, Goten!"

Goten glanced around the room until he locked eyes with the person he was searching for. Marron. His smile spread from cheek to cheek, as he went over to the empty seat next to hers, eyes still locked. Groans could be heard from the female side when Goten sat down in the front row. 

"Now open your book up to chapter 10 and-"

The door slid open, revealing a woman in a business suit, "I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a phone call for you in the office."

"Arg, it's probably my sister," he mumbled. Turning his attention to the class, he continued, "Okay, I'm going to leave for a moment, but when I come back, there'd better be not _one_ person missing, understand?" He looked sternly at Lucius before leaving the room.

Lucius stood up on his chair, face scrunched up, and with his deepest voice, he gave his best imitation of his teacher, "There'd better be not _one_ person missing, understand?" Once finished, he jumped down and bowed when laughter erupted throughout the classroom. He started chatting with his friends and occupying himself with something that was of no interest to Marron. She just stared at the person besides her with confusion clearly etched on her face. 

Reading her mind, he answered, "I told you I'd see you today." 

Marron smiled at him, but the smile quickly turned into a scowl as she felt something hit her from behind. A tiny, white item flew on top of her desk, and she examined it to find it was a spitball. Turning around to her offender, she yelled, while trying to avoid being hit by his many incoming spitballs, but to no avail, "Dammit, Lucius, knock it off!" 

"HAHAHA!" Then his voice went an octave higher, "Dammit, Lucius, knock it off," he imitated in a girly voice. "Hey, it's not my fault that you're not fast enough to avoid this," he spat another one. "Maybe it's your pigtails slowing you down," he said while grabbing her hair, but before he had the chance to yank it, he felt a strong hand wrapped around his neck. Tuning his head to the side, he met an intense, cold stare. 

"Let her go," he seethed. When Lucius hesitated, he pressed firmly onto his neck, which made him coughed and obey. Goten did likewise, and went back to his seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled and gave him a grateful look.

"Why are you sticking up for her?" one of Lucius' buddies spoke up, careful as to not offend him.

Before he could answer the question, Lucius gave a final cough and send an intense glare at the new kid, but relaxed when he realized something. "Look, you're new here, so I won't hold this against you, but you see, Marron is a los-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll do worse than choke you. Marron's my friend, so if you ever hurt her again, I'll make sure you pay," he seethed while giving off his death stare.

Before anyone spoke, the door slid open to reveal Mr. Sluggish glancing and counting off the heads of the students. When the number matched his attendance sheet he resumed his lessons. 

****

~*~

When the bell rang, Marron walked towards her next class. She couldn't help but notice people staring and gossiping about her. She listened intently to nearby girls, having caught some of their gossips, she froze.

"Yeah, that's her. The girl who got dumped by Trunks."

"Poor girl."

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I heard that she thought Trunks had asked her to the dance, only to find out that he already had one."

"Why would she think that?"

"Who knows, probably another one of Trunks' fan, trying to get his attention." The girls started sauntering away, their chattering dropping into a whispered. Marron shut her eyes, restraining the incoming tears. Her breathed was deep and ragged and she felt like disappearing. 'How could they? They don't even know the truth.' Her thought was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Marron, hey, wait up!"

A second later she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey are you alright?" Goten asked, concern evidently in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a grateful smiled. They stared into each other's eyes, silence taking its toll. Around them, the student's non-stop chattering surrounded them.

"Guess what? I asked to be in your classes, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? You've been so sweet to me and I really appreciate it." 

"Let me walk you to the next class, though you're going to have to led the way," Goten said sheepishly, "I have no idea where it is." 

That earned him a giggle from Marron, "Well, then you'll just going to have to follow me throughout the whole day or else you'll get lost."

"I intend to," he grinned, this time he earned a blush from her.

****

~*~

The whole day went by pretty fast. The teachers would introduce him to the class, follow by the girls' voluntarily shrieking to get Goten's attention and for him to sit next to them, but it was all in vain. He always ended up sitting next to her, making sure she wasn't alone and she enjoys his company. They talked just about everything, from reminiscing their childhood all the way to their current days. 

During lunch, Goten pointed out that Mr. Sluggish reminds him of Majin-Buu, except he wasn't pink and he has a mustache, which made Marron laugh out loud. That laugh, he'll never forget it. When was the last time he heard it? 

"You have such an amazing laugh. You know, you should do it more often," Goten said, while smiling when she thanked him and blushed.

****

~*~

When the arrival of their last period came around, Marron hesitated before the door. 

"What's wrong?"

"Trunks is in this class. I don't think I'm ready to face him. Not yet" Marron said, gradually dropping her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side," Goten reassured her. Marron, entering the room, averted from a certain turquoise eyes with lavender hair. Her breathe was deep and ragged as if she's gradually suffocating. Goten noticed this and he held her hand for support, making their way in the back corner towards their seats. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll survive," she said more to herself than to him. "Goten," she whispered "he's making his way over here."

He turned his gaze to the front row and, sure enough, his childhood pal was coming up the steps. He send him an icy glare and when that didn't stop him, he decided to meet him half-way down. 

"Move Goten, I need to talk to Marron," Trunks said, while trying to find an opening from his childhood friend's obstructive block.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you or see you."

"This is none of your business. You don't know what happened so just stay out of this," he said, sending him a similar glare, telling him to back down.

"The hell I don't. I was there." His look soften a little. "What happened to you, Trunks?"

There was a pause. The final bell rung, indicating the class was about to start with neither boys backing down.

"Let me talk to her."

"No."

"Let _her_ be the judge of it."

"She told me that she doesn't want to talk to you. If she does, she'll come to you."

The two boys stared down at each other even when the class started. The students tried to get the guys' attention before the instructor came, but to no avail. 

"Ahem, if you guys are finished with your _staring contest_, I'll began the class." Neither budge. "Or do you guys prefer staying after school for detention?"

"C'mon Goten, it's not worth it." Marron began pulling his arm towards their seats. She cupped his chin and made him look into her eyes. "Please Goten, listen to me." Her eyes pleading for him to listen. He reluctantly agreed and they departed before they got into anymore trouble. 

"Well, you guys already met our new student. Stand up and introduce yourself," Mr. Ecneics called out.

"Yes sir, my name's Goten."

"Goten, I hope next time you and Trunks wouldn't disrupt my class. Do it on your own time and the next time you guys decide to waste my time, you'll be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?" he roared.

"Yes sir!" both demi-saiyan-jin answered.

"Good, now to began our discussion from yesterday…." Mr. Ecneics continued lecturing.

Goten, I really appreciate what you're doing, but you're going to get in trouble."

"Don't worry Marron, I don't mind."

"Still….promise me you won't make a scene next time," she pleaded, making him accept those terms. Those eyes just melts him every time she gives him the puppy look. 

To be continue…

****

~*~

****

A/N: I was actually thinking of stopping when I reached a cliffhanger, but seeing as I hate it myself *looks at all the authors who'd done it* I decided against it.

****

~*~

****

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing my first fic, **_A Cruel Joke _**which surprised me because when I posted that ficcie, I hadn't intend on getting _any_ reviews at all, so I didn't even bother to check up on it until the last week of April. Sorry. I found out that some of you guys wanted romance to blossom between Marron and Goten, which I thought was a great idea at the time, but then I refused to write it cause I was worried that if I do, it'll suck and somehow ruin the whole story. Part of it was because I wasn't inspired anymore.

Anyways, I didn't want to let you guys down, so I wrote one anyway. Actually, I heard a song, which match a part of this story, so that's going to come on later. Yep, a song fic. I guess that inspired me. Anyways, you are the judge as to whether this is good or not. Just **review**. Anything is welcome, but please, no flames and don't forget to help me think of a name for the instructor, albeit, I don't think he's going to come up again, but just in case. 


	3. Pride Take Its Toll

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period.

** **

A/N: Hi, people, it's me again. Who else, right? Anyways, after looking over my previous chapter, I realized I made a minor error. At the beginning, I stated it was a sequel, but it's really just another chapter. 

****

~*~

****

Satan's Angel a.k.a Angie - Yea, and you're actually the first to admit it. *blushes* aww, that's so nice of you and yup, you did.

****

Burned Vamp - LOL! It's okay.

****

Lily - *bows head* Gomen nasai. I didn't realize it until I checked it.

Thanks to the others who reviewed: **masonori13**, **Sheiko**, **Nellie Chibi**, **StarryEyedNamek**, **Marron4k**, **Jesscheaux**, **Juuachigou Kuri**, **TheGodofJurai**, and **Secretsquirl**. Thanks!

****

~*~

Pride Take Its Toll

After class ended, Mr. Ecneics had asked the two demi-saiya-jins to stay after class to discuss their once-in-a-lifetime behavior. Marron had agreed to wait for Goten by her locker once his little 'confrontation' was finished.

Mr. Ecneics had been pacing back and forth in what seems like eternity, when in reality, it had only been two minutes, looking deep in his thought. While the two, standing like military soldiers, their feet together, back straight, and with face on stoic mode, anticipating on what's to come by their so-called commanding officer. 

Finally, Mr. Ecneics stopped in front of them, inhaling deeply before beginning, "Well… -"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Both men focused on the nervous saiyan, who's now also, embarrassed upon his sudden outburst.

"Didn't do what?"

"Um, nothing. Never mind." He gave out his infamous Son grin.

"As I was saying," he took a quick glance at Goten before continuing, "that was quite a show you guys put up today. I don't know how guys behave at home, but while you're here, I expect you to act like gentlemen. The next time you guys decide to disregard the rules, I'll be forced to call your parents. Do I make myself clear?"

An image of Bulma nagging him, instantly pooped into his mind as the onlooker, Vegeta smirked at his mate's on-slaughter on their son. 'Or worse, what if it was the other way around?' Trunks thought. Suddenly, another image came into his mind, but this time he was trying to dodge his father's many incoming energy balls, raining towards him as he flew out of the country with Vegeta in pursuit. 

Goten, in the other hand, had an image of his mother yelling on how the teacher shouldn't be contacting them this early on the school days, considering the fact that he'd just enrolled here. Another image flooded into his mind, this time it was an older version of him, somewhere in his thirties, wearing…hearing aids!

Both saiyans shuddered, nodding their heads vigorously and they simultaneously shouted, "Yes sir! It won't happen again, sir!"

"Good. See to it that it doesn't. You're dismiss."

With that, both demi-saiya-jins exhale the breathe they had contained within themselves and hastily, left the nearly vein-popping instructor to his confinement, muttering something about how he was glad school was over. 

****

~*~

Marron stood, waiting patiently for her childhood friend, hoping that she hadn't caused him too much trouble. She and the other 740 students heard about Mr. Ecneics' strictness in discipline and she didn't want him to become one of those zombies, after walking out from his room, receiving their punishment. She shuddered at the thought. 

"Hey Marron, are you and Goten a couple?" Giselle asked, snapping the blonde from her contemplation.

Marron came back to reality to find Giselle and Alyssa standing in front of her, waiting for her reply.

"Uh, me and Goten? No, we're just f-friends." She smiled at the two. Inside her, she didn't know why it was hard for her to say those last words. Was it competition? Afraid of losing Goten to one of these two in front of her? She didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't want to tell them. 'Why? It's the truth, isn't it?'

"Well, you know, everyone here thinks you two are. They also say that you guys are the cutest couple here. Hey, I'm having a party tomorrow, why don't you two come?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun, but I'm going to check Goten if he wants to come too."

"Well, you do that," Alyssa finally spoked, turning to her friend, "can we go now?" 

Giselle gave her friend an exasperating sigh while turning to Marron once again, she smiled, "Well, I hope to see you guys there." She handed her a flier and the two left.

"That…. was weird," she said to no one in particular. Suddenly, two familiar voices came around the corner. She smirked to herself, 'funny, I always seems to be in the midst of people's conversation, without even attempting it.' She began to turn away from the unaware characters approaching her from around the corner, when she heard something that made her choke up a gasp. She quietly, turned toward the exit, but unfortunately tripped over the janitor's bucket, making a loud racket down the hall. She cursed to herself, still running from the vicinity. "Great, they probably heard me by now."

****

~*~

The two demi-saiya-jins caught their breathe after escaping from Mr. Ecneics' punishment. 

"That…was…. Close," Goten breathed out, wiping an invisible sweat across his forehead.

"Yeah, another minute in there, he'd probably changed his mind and give us something even worse."

"Yeah, we were lucky this time," he said, standing up. "Well, I'd better go, Marron's waiting for me." He began turning away.

"That's nice."

"What is?"

"Having someone there to wait for you."

"Yeah, it is." His face suddenly turned into a frown, "that doesn't mean I'm letting you talk to her."

"Yeah, I know."

"She'll come to you when she's ready to talk."

"That's probably never."

"You know who's to blame." Goten glanced at his watch, "Marron's waiting, so if you still want to talk, you're going to have to walk with me and fast. So what made you do such a stupid, ridiculous, and…"

"Okay _Goten_, I get it. Don't you think I _know_ that?"

"If you do then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know, it seems like a great idea at the time."

"Tch, and now you're regretting it? Why the sudden change?"

"She-she seems different now. I don't know." He decided on another topic. "So what's the story between you two?"

Goten was taken aback by the sudden change of topic. "What are you talking about? There's no story between us."

"Well, that's not what I heard. You guys are all what everyone are talking about." 

"Hey guys, party at Giselle's house tomorrow," Alyssa greeted the men in front of her. "So can you guys come?"

"Sure," Trunks replied indubitably, turning toward his now quiet friend. "What about you?"

"Marron said she'd come," Giselle said, erasing any more doubts Goten had.

"I'm there," he replied almost too excitedly, earning him strange looks from the other three.

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow," Giselle smiled, handing them each a flier.

When he was certain the two girls had left, he turned to his friend, "nothing between you guys, huh?" 

Goten was growing tired of his friend's non-stop reprimand. "Look, I've told you, there's nothing between us. We haven't even gone to one date yet. -"

"_Yet_," Trunks interrupted him, which earned him a glare.

Goten interrupted him, "I don't know what you've heard, but she's just my friend. I don't like Marron!" He mentally, cringed at his own speech. It wasn't supposed to sound as harsh as he had said it. Somewhere inside of him felt guilty as if he'd done an awful deed. Maybe it was a lie?

"Geez Goten, I was just saying. You don't need to shout it to the wor-" He was going to say world, but a crash in the background interrupted him. Both saiyans turned their attention around the corner to see a withdrawn silhouette, with a tiny speck of blonde, fleeing to the outside world. 

'Marron.'

To be continue…

****

~*~

****

A/N: Okay, this chapter took longer than I thought to get out and yes, yes, it's shorter than my previous chapters, but I had a reason why. You see, my muse ran away, so I wasn't inspired anymore and what's more? This chapter was very difficult to write. In my previous chapter, I left off in a dead end. I didn't know how to continue the story. Another reason why it took so long to get this out was because of SAT. Yeck! 

Anyways, I have an idea where I'm going about with this story, so don't worry. I'm going to apologize in advance if the next one doesn't come out until June cause finals are just around the corner for me. Maybe if an inspiration hits me in the midst of the hectic month I'm in, I just might sneak up a chapter for you guys. *runs off to find her muse* 

****

A/N: Please **review** this fic. Tell me what you think. **Suggestions/ Comments** are welcome but please, no flames. 


	4. Marron's Revelation

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period. (Simple, ne?) I also don't own the song-fic.

****

A/N: Well, you're in luck. I found some spare time to write this chapter. So, um…enjoy!

****

~*~

Marron's Revelation

Marron swiftly, left the building that had caused her so many pains over the years. The current situation stabbed her repeatedly, into her heart, adding another scrapbook of tormented memories into her album. Her conscious was debating whether she felt either betrayed or it was simply a ridiculous act of…something, she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Her angel side, angst as she was, wanted him to have someone he would rather be with, and sadly, it wasn't her. Her devil side was attempting to rear its ugly head of anger, angry at everyone for giving her years of torments; frustration, frustrated at her sadistic life not turning out otherwise; and betrayal. 

'Why? He didn't do anything, but told exactly how he felt.' Marron, at this point, came to a realization and yielded her sprint. 'Why should I even feel this way? He's just a friend,' She thought, more to convince herself. She could feel the angel side, nagging her to shove her pride down her throat and just admit her true feelings. Before she could ponder any further, a 'honk' snapped her back into reality. The constantly 'honking' didn't cease until she started walking towards it. 

"Marron, what were you dreaming again?" Krillen knew how his daughter, every now and then, subconsciously jumps into her dream world. He started the gas when Marron climbed into the seat next to him, her mind still somewhere else. 

"Huh? I'm sorry dad, did you say something?"

Krillen chuckled, "Never mind."

A faint voice grew louder behind them, which Krillen recognized when he looked at his rear view mirror and a smiled formed on his face. He nudged his daughter gently, getting her attention and indicating the familiar character running out towards them. "Hey Marron, isn't that Goten?"

Once that name came up, he instantly got her attention. Fear plagued upon her face when she saw him running towards her. "Dad, hit the gas!" Marron called out, looking at her dad. When he didn't budge and the man she was trying to avoid kept approaching, she immediately stepped on the peddle with her dad's foot underneath hers. 

Once the smoke had cleared, Goten stood alone in the parking space, looking dumbfounded. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "hey buddy, did you catch her?"

Goten gave him a what-do-you-think look. 

"Hey, I was just asking."

"You're glad she got away from me, aren't you?"

"Wait a minute, I never did say that. Besides, I know you have a _thing_ for her, even if you won't admit it and she obviously likes you too." Trunks gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"Not anymore. She heard me." He glanced on the ground. 

"I'm not surprise. I mean you practically yelled down the hallway. I wouldn't be surprise if Piccolo, himself, heard you all the way at the watch tower." Trunks joked, but when he saw how depressed his friend was, he changed his tactic. "Look, you can do one of two things right now: Beat yourself for the mess you've made or go talk to her."

"She wouldn't want to talk to me."

"How would you know, you haven't tried it yet."

"Well, she didn't exactly open up to you when you hurt her, no offense."

"None taken. Don't forget, before she had you as her body guard and now-"

"Now she has 18," Goten cut in. After a moment of silence, he sigh, realizing his friend was right and even if there was a chance that he wouldn't get a chance to talk to her and get pounded by her protective mother all in one day, he still had to try. "All right, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Shoot."

Goten fell to his knees and with his eyes closed, hands clasped together, he begged, "Please, please, come with me!"

"Um, I have to…get to Capsule Corp." he flew away, but not before calling out, "don't worry, Goten. Krillen and your dad are _best_ friends. I'm sure he'll help!" With that, only a speck of him was conspicuous in the distance. Sighing again, he flew in the opposite direction, hoping that Dende would make this easier and less painful for him. Sure he was a quarter saiyan, but when a cyborg finds out that her only daughter was hurt, there was hell to pay.

****

~*~

"OWWW! Marron, honey, could you…ow…please, let go of my foot?" Krillen winced.

"Oops, sorry dad," she smiled apologetically. They were already half-way toward Kame House, actually, closer than that since Marron had stepped _all the way down _on the peddle, making Krillen cried out in pain during their ride. Unfortunately, for him, since she was determined to get away from Goten she was oblivious to his plea.

"So why were you trying to get rid of Goten back there?" he asked, letting her stepped on the pedal while he steer the air car. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you know you can always come to me or your mom if you feel like talking, okay?" he said, comforting his daughter. He was pretty surprised back there at her reaction, especially that her reaction was towards Goten. He had known the Son family as a well-mannered saiyans and the kindest people he'd known. He couldn't decipher what was going on between the two, and since his daughter refused to share her story, he couldn't interfere.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks dad." They rode in complete silence for the rest of the way.

****

~*~

When they reached their destination, Marron had to help her father to the entrance where 18 met them halfway, worry etched on her face, "What happened, Krillen?"

Krillen glanced at his daughter, who was attempting to suppress the pink hue forming on her pale cheek. "For her birthday, lets buy her something other than boots," he chuckled, earning him a confused look from his wife. 

****

~*~

Goten had quietly arrived at the Kame House, and if his memory serves him correctly, he was floating in front of Marron's window. Realizing the window was unlatched; he flew inside with ease and took in the vacant room. No sign of Marron. Just when he was about to leave, the door opened indicating a present in the room, which made him smile towards the figure. In a record-breaking time, his friendly gesture turned into eyes-bulging, mouth gaping, surprised at the female figure wrapped in a white towel. Her reaction was of embarrassment. He quickly discards his current features, seeing at how uncomfortable he was making her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-The window was opened and I just wanted to talk to you. I'm really sorry," he blurted out, blushing immensely and eyes anywhere but on her.

This was one of the reasons why she was so fond of him. He wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable and he was anything _but_ Master Roshi. "I'll go change into something more civilize and then we can talk. I'll be right back." With that she regressed into her bathroom.

****

~*~

A few minutes later, she entered her room once again, this time in a khaki pant and a small t-shirt. She saw Goten looking through the childhood photos of them that she kept on her nightstand and her desk. 

"We've sure have changed, haven't we?" Marron spoke, grabbing his attention. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you ditch me?" Goten said to the point, which surprised Marron. He could see that she was belligerent with herself.

"I…I realized that my dad was going to pick me up and I…I'm _really_ sorry Goten." She had to resist the urge to tell him that she'd just realized how much he meant to her.  


"Hey, it's all right, I was just curious." He smiled at her, and then he turned ready to go, when a voice stopped him.

"So are you planning on going to Giselle's party tomorrow?" Marron called out, just before he reached her window.

"Oh yeah, she told me about that. She'd said you accepted her invitation, right?" When he saw her nodding, he continued, "So I guess I'll see you there. Save me a dance!" He flew towards his home.

****

~*~

It was the big day. Marron and her mom, 18 had came back from their day of shopping and to her dad's wish, she didn't buy any boots. They bought high heels instead! Her late afternoon was spent with her mom helping her get ready for tonight's big day. When they had finished, they contemplated on their final choice of attire, which was a red, thin-strapped dress that came to her knees. It showed her curves, which she inherited from her mother. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with several thin curls hanging from her sides. Her high heels matched her red dress. 

"You're going to knock them dead tonight," 18 said.

'Yeah, hopefully it's the guy that I have my eyes on.' "Thanks mom, for everything."

Their conversation was interrupted by a doorbell, which 18 went to greet the unknown visitor. To her surprise, it was Goten, dressed in a tuxedo, holding a rose. He had on a peculiar smile that represents his nervousness. "H…hi 18, I've come to pick up Marron. Is she ready?"

18 took one sharp glance at him before allowing him in, then leading him to the living room, where her daughter's back was towards them. She coughed to get her attention. She, too, gave Goten a look of surprised, which was quickly washed away with content. Like a little schoolgirl running towards her parents, she went into his open arms. "What're you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up," he said, and once they unlocked from each other's embrace, and for the first time since he stepped into her house, looked at her up and down. "You're beautiful," he breathed, offering her the red rose, which she accepted.

(**A/N:** Ah…ah…c-sonfic! Yep, I came across a songfic that fits the incoming scene. More author's note later.)

They bid their farewells and left, heading towards Giselle's place. During their relaxing flight, Marron couldn't help but contemplate on Goten's peculiar behavior this week. Gradually, she sank into her dream world where she met the event when she got her heartbroken, only to be repaired by the same man currently holding her in the air.

You lift me up

I touch the sky

When there's a tear

You wipe my eyes

She looked up to see him staring at her, admiringly. It wasn't long before they landed, music loud enough for them to hear at their current location. When they walked in, everyone had their eyes locked on the newcomers. Gossips started to inflict the room when they realized who'd just walked in.

Everyone I think should know

Where I am, you always go

"Goten, everyone's looking at us," she whispered, fear plagued her voice.

"Don't worry, just keep walking," he tried comforting her. His arm was protectively, wrapped around her waist.

She wasn't too keen on the sudden attention they were receiving. She felt a sudden lack of oxygen in the room, and with her heart rate speeding from every step she took, wasn't exactly helping her situation either. She closed her eyes, allowing Goten to guide her.

I close my eyes

I know you're here 

Open them wide

And you appear

I am always safe and free

'Cause you're watching over me

Once they reached a vacant table, the room became lively again. People were returning to their previous activities before the 'couples' walked in.

"I think I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?" she asked. Her reply was of his rumbling stomach, which she smiled when he blushed. 'He look so cute when he's blushing.'

From the biggest cloud up in the sky

To a tiny spot upon a fly (yeah)

Everywhere I choose to be

You are watching over me.

Once they finished their meals and refreshments, they relaxed at their secluded table, just content having the other being as their company.

Noticing his partner's majestic smile towards the couples on the dance floor, he stood up and offered his hand, "would you like to dance?" When she took it, his smile widened and they saunter over to the dance floor. Halfway towards their destination, out of nowhere, Giselle and Alyssa greeted them.

"Oh good, you guys made it. Nice dress." Giselle commented.

"Thanks, you too."

Alyssa, on the other hand, wasn't there to comment on Marron's new attire. She'd another idea in mind. "So Goten, how tall are you? 5"6' 5"7' I like a man with heights."

Marron couldn't believe this. This girl, the same girl who wanted Trunks during the prom, was now flirting with Goten _and_ right in front of her! She started glaring daggers at the vexing girl before her, whom was oblivious to her present.

I close my eyes

I know you're here

Open them wide 

And you appear

I am always safe and free

'Cause you're watching over me.

Goten felt Marron tensed up, and reading her mind, he started wrapping his arms warmly, around her waist, "I don't know what do you think?" Goten asked his date, his chin on her shoulder, then kiss her on her cheek. 

Marron, getting the hint, played along, "hm, I think you're 5'6." (**A/N:** I'm guessing. I haven't the slightest clue how tall the DBZ characters are.)

Alyssa, seeing as how her plans didn't work, stomped away furiously, with Giselle following, "Have fun, bye!"

You are shadow

You are light

You take the darkness from the night

Still wrapped around Goten's protective arms, she turned to face him, "you're so nice, you know that?" She pecked him and they continued towards the dance floor.

I am always safe and free

'Cause you're watching over me.

To be continued…

****

~*~

****

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to thank (jeez, I sound like one of those Oscar winners.) **Secretsquirl** for giving me this idea: Goten and Marron will slowly fall in love, which I somewhat changed. Sorry for the lateness in thanking you. Okay, I'd to re-edit this fic. Before, I had Goten _knowing_ he loves Marron, but I decided against it and rewrote this version instead. You guys heard of how girls mature faster than boys, right? Well, that's how I'm going about this story, or rather chapter. That's all I'm saying for now.

****

A/N: The song-fic was very stubborn. This song, _Cause You're Watching Over Me_ by Alexz Johnson was one of the reasons why I had to rewrite this chapter. I couldn't decide where to insert the song and I wanted a place for this song. Additionally, I have another one that will come on later that also fits this story. Remember when I say that there will be a song-fic? Well, this one wasn't the one I was referring to. This one just came to me out of the blue.

****

A/N: The party, especially Alyssa's persona, was inspired by _Gilmore Girls' _Rory's dance. Aren't those two guys going after Rory dreaming? *Sigh*

****

A/N: Please **review** this fic. Tell me what you think. **Suggestions/ Comments **are welcome but please, no flames, especially none towards Tristan or Dean. (The characters' name from Gilmore Girls.)


	5. Hatred In the Air

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period. I don't see why I constantly have to reiterate this, but if it'll keep lawyers away from here, then so be it.

****

A/N: All hail, your queen is here! All bow down before me…*cricket chips* Boy, do I feel special. Not to worry. *Pushes 'play' on stereo and chanting begans* "AGalaxiaGoddess, AGalaxiaGoddess, AGalaxiaGoddess…" *Gloats* Aww, you guys are too kind.; p

****

A/N: Wow, two in a row! Twice I've found some spare time to write this story when I thought I would be surrounded with schoolwork. Maybe I should start announcing how busy I am, this way I can get the chapters rolling.

****

* This fanfic is dedicated to **Lily**. Read her stories! **; ) **More A/N at the end.

****

~*~

Hatred In the Air

The night continued with endless laughter and music vibrating in the outside air. The music was lively, blasting off the speaker, allowing anyone in the room to go all out on the dance floor. For the ones who decided to sit this one out were tapping to the rhythm of the song.

In a secluded corner, two brown, menacing eyes scrutinized a certain pair, dancing their heart out. A low, irritably growl erupted from its throat for what seems like the seventh time that night, with fists clutched to the sides, resisting the urge to rip the couples apart. A hand subconsciously reached for the plastic cup, once again, that contained a brown hue liquid with a horrid stench attempting to contain its current emotion. To others, the brown liquid was like a poison that has the ability to control weak minds, mainly humans. To the silhouette sitting in the shadowy corner, the liquid was an ecstasy, or more of a medicine. If the figure didn't gulp down the liquid, it would feel incapable of standing, or even being in the same room with _them_.

"Arg," it let out another irritable growl, as the couple moved closer together, continuing their dance. Unfortunately for this spectator, the next song was a soft one. The onlooker glanced down on the now wet fist, previously holding the cup, which now turned into a recycled trash.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Go away," she slurred, getting ready to gulp down another cup.

"You're drunk," he stated simply, concern evidently heard in his voice and whether it was audible to her or not she didn't acknowledged it. He quickly took away the poison liquid before it reached her lips.

"Give that back!" she attempted to snatch her 'medication,' instead she fell off her seat when he dodged her grasp. 

He sighed. Helping her back on her seat, he began, "look, I know how you feel, but this…" he indicated the drink he held up, "isn't going to solve your problem."

As realization dawned on her, despite her current state, she gazed at him, wide eyed, "you don't want them together, any more than I do," she smiled, her eyes narrowed. "I think we have something in common after all."

"What, do you have a plan?" he asked, almost sarcastically. He wasn't convinced that she could come up with anything, in the state she was in. All he received as her reply was a menacing smile before collapsing back on the ground. He sighed again, averting her state and towards the dance floor. His eyes frowned into a narrow indignant look as the blonde intertwined her finger on the jet-black, spiked up hair, with his arms gradually pulling her closer towards him. They were getting comfortable with each other, maybe too comfortable. 'Yes, they must be separated and fast,' he thought. 'The longer they are together, it seems, the harder it is to tear them apart. Plus, the day that guy finds true happiness is the day I…nope, not die, that's too morbid. The day I…am put to jail!' The onlooker continued his scrutinizing gaze, all the while, a diabolic plan was forming in his head. While the oblivious pairs continued their dance together, he smiled as it just might be their last.

****

~*~

"Is it just me or does it seems like everyone's looking at us?" Marron asked, the question that was aggravating her in the back of her mind. 

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he smiled, so caught up in her mesmerizing gaze. He couldn't believe that she inherited her eyes from her mother. Her mother, 18's eyes were cold, harsh, and simply evil. While Marron's were a replica of her mother's, but she had a way of making them look…innocent. Her eyes were hypnotizing even if she wasn't intentionally doing so. 

Marron smiled back. If she wasn't so preoccupy with her mind, she would have blushed, but she was contemplating as to whether or not she should tell him. 'C'mon Marron, you can do it. You have his attention, use it before someone interrupts.' 

Her visage must have synchronized with her mind, which was why Goten asked, "Marron, is something wrong?"

Snapping out of her reverie, she gazed into his ebony eyes, "huh, no Goten…actually, can we talk? Alone?"

"Sure," he said, slightly hesitating. Now Goten was worried. He couldn't understand the sudden change, but he temporarily placed his thoughts in the back of his mind, while leading her outside, in a nearby balcony. He closed the glass door, which has subtle designs carved onto its border, making it seemed like it came from an aristocrats' mansion, behind him to insure their privacy. 

Silence fill the air as the two stared at the stars above, each caught in their own thought. There was an awkward feeling towards this calmness. Marron was still figuring out as to how to announce this _news_ to Goten. Goten, in the other hand, was contemplating as to why she had a sudden urgency to tell him and he didn't know whether it would be appropriate to break into her train of thoughts. Before he was about to do just that, Marron beat him to it.

"Goten, I don't know how else I'm going to say this, but…" she began. "I guess I have always liked you when we were little, I mean, I have this respect for you. Maybe this came from the fact that you were always there for me no matter the circumstances. I think I started realizing this from this couple of weeks, though it was chaotic, but it made me realize it nonetheless…My feelings towards you have somehow grew into something more. What I'm trying to say is…ILOVEYOU!" At the last part she had kept her eyes closed, fearing the result. She held her breath as she awaited the agonizing answer and her mind began reprimanding her of her confession. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It's too late to take that back now. Might as well play it out till the end.'

Suddenly, she felt soft, moistured skin-like on her lips. She opened her eyes to gaze at the intrusion, soon to be replaced with a wide-eyed, gawking Marron. Goten was…kissing her? She took a few steps back, surprised evident in her visage. 

Goten frowned, having seen this, gently approached her and resumed kissing her tenderly. He smiled when she responded and after a while, they came up for air, but he made sure they were inches apart when he whispered, "I love you too." They gradually lean forward into each other, each caught up in the romantic atmosphere. They stayed like that: in each other's embraced, locked in a passionate kiss, and underneath the night's stars.

****

~*~

Inside the house, next to the balcony window, a pair of spectator with narrowed eyes breathed, "I better launch my plan before this gets any further."

To be continued…

****

~*~

****

Lily - *blushes* aww, thank you! You are too kind. I believe you're the only person that has put me in their 'favorite stories.' *Blushes some more* Okay, I'm going to stop blushing before my face stays that way. Don't say that about your work because I, personally, love them. So here's the question: When are **YOU** going to update?

****

StarryEyedNamek - Speaking of updating fanfics, when are you going to update **YOUR** fics? I hope it's soon. Hm, I think I will start an update list considering the fact the I usually ask for authors to do the same. Fire? Haha, you're a funny gal.

****

A/N: Hehe, I bet you guys can't guess who's the mysterious person is. This will give you guys something to write on your review. ***HINT, HINT* **This has got to be the shortest chapters so far. *Grins* But not to worry, more will be on its way, I just don't know when.

****

A/N: Please **review** this fic. Tell me what you think. **Suggestions/ Comments **are welcome but please, no flames. 


	6. The Unexpected Savior

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period. 

****

A/N: I skimmed through my previous chapter and to my dismay I made some errors. I was so caught up in uploading them that I didn't check 'em. Well, I'm sure you guys got the point to the story because it was only a _minor_ error. Anyways, here's your next chapter and I actually made **two **different scenes to this chapter. Later on, you'll understand what I mean. I'll see you at the end! **; )**

****

~*~

****

Midnight Lilly - Um, your review was kind of confusing, but I think I understand what you mean. For me, personally, I hate to write the concept of them bonding. Why you ask? Well, I've read so many different ways of saiyans bonding so I'm going to leave that one for the audience's creative imagination. As for pissing 18 off, well, lets just say I have my own defenses against her, so I'm not worry. I am, after all, the author! Mwahahaha! *clears throat*

****

Lily - Wow, I never expected that guess. We'll see if you're right. 

****

Burned Vamp - Hehe, you're amusing. Nice guess, but like I said before, you'll find out whether if you're right later on the story. Hm, I can see that you _love_ smashing things, especially with a bat. Hey, if you can keep your bat away from me, by all means, smash away.

*Gasp* Ahh, you just smashed my poor Mirai Trunks! *runs up to him and hugs him* Did that mean Burned Vamp try to hurt you? Don't worry, I'm here. *glares menacing at Burned Vamp* J/K! *uses Mirai Trunks as a sheild* Hehe?

****

Marron4k and** Secretsquirl **- Thank you for even attempting to pick a name for Mr. Sluggish. I'm probably going to give up on the concept of having him in the later on chapters.

****

Secretsquirl - Haha, thanks for that e-mail. Albeit everything on it wasn't true, it was fun! Thanks again!

****

~*~

The Unexpected Savior

A familiar figure approached the refreshment stand, looked around, it then secretly poured some liquid into the punch. Then casually mixed the contents thoroughly and left as quickly and quietly as it arrived.

~*~

The two lovebirds, having declared their love to each other, regressed into the still socialized room. Both were glistening with content, with one wearing a goofy grin, while the other wore a shyly smile, but angelic all the same. Suddenly, the unruly, jet-black haired man placed his hands on his abdomen, where it erupted a slightly, loud growl. 

"Again Goten?" Marron groaned, although she was smirking, inwardly. She knew he was a quarter saiya-jin, a powerful warrior, whom constantly needed refuels once in a while. She smiled, openly as her partner dug his foot on the carpet floor, hands behind his back, his ebony eyes cast on the carpet floor, looking like a little toddler who had been caught broking a china plate.

"Sorry, babe, but could we head over to the buffet table?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to starve the guy whom I'd just confessed my love to," she said, playfully and took his arm as they made their way toward the table. 

About a few feet from the delicacies, Goten left from Marron's side and hastily sprang to his second pride-in-joy, food. Within a matter of minutes, he had gobbled down tons of noodles, pastries, and whatnot. Everything within his arm reach was down his throat and inside his abdomen, until it indicated that he had enough. To finish everything off, he gulped down a whole bowlful of a red punch nearby and gave off a content sigh. 

He turned around until his gaze fell upon Marron, whom hadn't recovered from her shock. She quickly composed herself when she realized she had an audience and gave off her sweet smile. 

"No matter how many times I see you, saiyans eat, I can't help but be surprised. Man, you saiyans are like bottomless pits."

"You sound like Krillen," he said bluntly.

"He is, after all, my father." 

They began making their way around the room, taking in the majestically, built room. Both were in awed at Giselle's place and it was clear that none of them knew her family was loaded. Her personality had concealed her family's fortune well from the outside world, not giving off the slightest implication that she was a spoiled brat, which she wasn't. 

(**A/N** **- **this is where the first scene starts off.)

During their saunter, Goten's visage contorted into a deep frown, showing his sudden, excruciating pain. Horror begin to washed over Marron's visage as she stood there like a helpless child, watching her lover descend gradually, until he was connected to the ground. 

"Goten, what's wrong?" Marron cried worry and pain stained her voice. She didn't receive any reply, instead, she heard his labored breath, breathing away and he had his hands clutching his abdomen.

His world was turning upside-down in a matter of seconds. The room faded in and out, swirling as if he was in a collage painting. His eyes fell upon the one person he was searching for, Marron. He could tell she was attempting to converse with him, but no words came out, only movements of the lips. Her lips, something that he feared never to have feel or tasted again. His eyes saddened as he only saw her lovely face, gradually fading out. As if on cued, everything went black.

****

~*~

Marron attempted on dragging him outside with Giselle's help. They were beginning to draw unwanted attention, making their objectives more difficult. They were becoming frustrated with the guests' sudden perked of curiosity. Having enough of this, a light bulb popped into Giselle's head, with the music previously came to a paused, which came to her advantage, she shouted, "Hey, there's a streaker out there," she pointed to the opposite glassed door. Like packs of wild hyenas, the crowd attention quickly averted towards the indicated window. The remaining two resumed their objectives and made their way outside. 

At once, Marron acknowledged a shadowy figure standing nearby. Once the two drew opened the door, the light emitted from the inside flashed onto the silhouette figure. Instantly, she recognized him as…

"Trunks!"

The owner of the name swiveled towards the caller. "Marron?" he said, surprised evident in his voice. He drew in all the newly arrived people and a gasp escaped from his mouth when his gaze fell upon the unconscious form lying on the grass. "Goten! What happened?"

"I-I don't know. One minute he was w-walking beside me an the next h-he…" Her voice cracked, and quivered as tears begins to welled up in her turquoise eyes, making them shimmered. Trunks immediately went to comfort her, "Ssh, don't worry, I'll fly him over to mom and see if she can help." He rubbed her back repetitively and hastily, then he went over to his buddy. After he picked his frail form, he begins to levitate, "I'll be right back for you." Smiling, he glanced at her before taking flight towards his destination.

****

~*~

Marron wasted no time. She hastily, regressed to the room with Giselle in tow, with one purpose in mind: find the perpetuator who did this. Determination flashed in her eyes as she circumspect the room and once she caught sight of the person she was searching for, she advanced toward the one culprit she instinctively thought of.

"Alyssa, -" She began, but her eyes widened at the sight before her. She was about to confront Alyssa, but if her senses were correct, she was drunk and out cold. Alyssa's foot laid dangling on the chair's edge, while her body laid curled up on the floor, snoring away as if she were in her own bedroom.

'I-I thought…' Marron's thought was interrupted by Giselle's gentle touch. "Maybe we should first wait for Trunks outside and later, figure out who had poisoned the food and refreshments." She began pulling her away and towards the same exit previously.

****

~*~

Once outside, they were greeted with none other than Trunks with Goku by his side. "Hey, where were you guys? Never mind, Goku will take you guys to my place," Trunks instructed.

"Wait, what about you?"

"I have something to take care of, but I'll be right there." When he noticed Marron was about to object, he added, "Goten needs you right now, so you'd better get going." With that, he gave Goku the signal, whom asked the girls to placed their hand on either of his shoulder. With his index finger on his forehead, in an instant, a bright light was emitted and they were gone.

To be continued…

****

~*~

(**A/N:** This part is the second scene. More **A/N **on the bottom to explain this more clearly.)

In the middle of their saunter, they stopped by the balcony, which had a beautiful view of the city lights. Marron noticed how Goten seemed to be in a daze, but washed it off when he gestured for her to step outside the balcony. Closing the door, he joined her, with his chin on her shoulder, his arms embracing her waist. 

"This is nice."

"Y-yeah." he slurred, beginning to peck on her cheek, working his way down her neck. It was then that she realized why Goten was acting so peculiar. Fear washed over her when he began working on her dress, loosening her lace while kissing roughly on her cheek and then her mouth. She'd wished her instincts were wrong, but the evidence was staring dead straight at her, or better yet, kissing her. 

"G-Goten, what are you doing?" She continued, "Stop it." She mentally kicked herself for sounding so weak. Her voiced had cracked but she forced herself to stay strong. 'Note to self: remember to ask mom to teach me how to defend myself.'

"Hm, you're so beautiful, you know that?" 

"Please, get off me!" She tried shoving the guy off of her, but to no avail. She was pinned against the balcony rail with a saiyan, a drunken saiyan trying to rape her. She couldn't believe why she hadn't detected this before accepting his invitation to the balcony. At first, she'd thought it was nothing when he had been walking differently, but then when he talked, with his chin on her shoulder, she smelled it, the poisonous liquid. 'Someone probably spiked the punch before he…drank…the…whole…punch…Great, I'm dead.' 

"Why are you resisting me? Don't you love me?"

"Ye-ss, but not like this." At this point, she'd broken down into tears as she felt her dress ripped into shreds and thrown, probably somewhere behind him, she didn't know. She had her eyes closed tight, forcing her tears to disappear. "Someone, please help me!" She knew yelling was pointless since the music was blasted up to its pinnacle, but she had to try everything. Suddenly, she felt a frail breeze and a slight force. Goten was off of her and she had collapsed onto the ground with her head down, arms pulling her knees towards her chest, wincing from the pain he had inflicted on her. She heard several noises in the background, probably her savior, but she dared not look, for she was embarrassed by the previous event.

"What is the matter with you and what were you thinking?" a male voice reprimanded. "Is that alcohol I smell?"

She heard a final 'pow,' which she could safely assumed that one of the guys got knock down. The question was who. She felt her energy from her previous struggle relinquished from her and she braced herself for the worse. She silently cursed herself why saiya-jins had to be so potent, but it was quickly washed away when she heard footsteps gradually approaching her. Instinctively, she tensed up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." 

Her curiosity perked when she heard his voice. It was so familiar. She looked up and found that her savior was none other than…

"Vegeta."

He smirked. 

To be continued…

****

~*~

****

A/N: The story is over why are you still reading this, huh? Well, you know the drill, review!

****

A/N: HAHA, J/K ABOUT THE WHOLE THING! Fool you, didn't I? Hey, I have to make it look believable. 

Well, anyways on with the story…

****

~*~

"Trunks."

He smiled, walking off toward the shadowed area. (**A/N:** I couldn't make him smirked at a time like this. It just wasn't proper.) No sooner had he gone, he returned with a fabric hanging on his arm, which he gave it to Marron. She recognized it as her dress. It was shredded on most parts, but it would still cover most of her body and since there were no others, it would have to do. When she saw that Trunks had turned around, she quickly put it on and cleared her throat, indicating she was decent.

"Are you all right?" he asked, sincerity. He would've embraced her, but whenever he was at arm length, he could see her tensed up. So he resorted to conversing.

"Y-yeah, thanks Trunks," she said, once she found her voice. She became subconscious when she realized what Trunks was doing. He was checking her body for injuries and sure enough he found some. She let out a sigh when he disappeared inside the house. A few minutes later, he reappeared with Giselle in tow. Giselle gasped at the sight and immediately, went over to comfort her. She, too, could feel the blonde tensed up so she let go and offered her some clothes.

"I'm going to take Goten to my place, maybe my mom can help him." Once he knew she was all right, he approached the unconscious form and began to levitate in the air. "I'll be right back for you." Smiling, he glanced at the blonde before taking flight towards his destination.

(**A/N:** Sorry for this constantly interruptions but it's going to be a repeat of the one above.)

****

~*~

Marron wasted no time. She hastily, regressed to the room with Giselle in tow, with one purpose in mind: find the perpetuator who did this. Determination flashed in her eyes as she circumspect the room and once she caught sight of the person she was searching for, she advanced toward the one culprit she instinctively thought of.

"Alyssa, -" she began, but her eyes widened at the sight before her. She was about to confront Alyssa, but if her senses were correct, she was drunk and out cold. Alyssa's foot laid dangling on the chair's edge, while her body laid curled up on the floor, snoring away as if she were in her own bedroom.

'I-I thought…' Marron's thought was interrupted by Giselle's gentle touch. "Maybe we should first wait for Trunks outside and later, figure out who had poisoned the food and refreshments." She began pulling her away and towards the same exit previously.

****

~*~

Once outside, they were greeted with none other than Trunks with Goku by his side. "Hey, where were you guys? Never mind, Goku will take you guys to my place," Trunks instructed.

"Wait, what about you?"

"I have something to take care of, but I'll be right there." When he noticed Marron was about to object, he added, "Goten needs you right now, so you'd better get going." With that, he gave Goku the signal, whom asked the girls to placed their hand on either of his shoulder. With his index finger on his forehead, in an instant, a bright light was emitted and they were gone.

To be continued…

****

~*~

****

A/N: Okay, I came up with two different scenes and couldn't decide which one to post up, so I typed up both of them. You guys can decide which ones you think is better. Don't worry; you won't hurt my feelings if you didn't pick the other one. The whole point for me to continue this story is if someone likes it. So, pick 1 for the first scene and 2 for the second one. Let me know in your review and if you want to be in my updating list, write that in your review. Easy, huh? 

****

A/N: Before, I couldn't decide what to name this chapter, but after writing it I came up with a great one. Yep, it's there as part of the gag. 

****

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this so far and um… **review,** please! **Suggestions/comments/construct criticism **are welcome. Sayonara!


	7. Did She Just See That?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period. 

****

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was battling with myself on which treatment Goten should have. Oh well, with Bulma's intelligent, I'm sure whatever his problem was supposed to be, will fit either way. The other reason is school, which I'm not going to get into that.

****

A/N: *Gives off a weak laugh* Hahaha…*Grabs stack of papers and starts tearing them, madly into shreds* _Again_, I found some errors in my last chapter. Jeez, I'm getting sloppy here. 

****

~*~

Thanks for those who reviewed chapter 6:

****

Midnight Lilly - I think that was the reason why you were so confused. Sorry about that.

****

Midnight Mystery Angel - I think the same thing happened to you, sorry!

****

Lily - Your review was so hilarious, I swear, I was laughing so hard, my stomach started to ache. For your last comment, I guess your right, but the whole point of me asking you guys to pick your favorite scene was because I'm a very fickle person so I couldn't make up my mind. 

****

Secretsquirl - I'm glad that the same effect happened to you, it was exactly what I was going for. Giselle and Trunks? Hm, we'll see…

****

Tapion - ONE HOUR?!?! I didn't think I'll have this kind of effect on people. I'm glad you enjoy this, though.

****

DragonUk - Yeah, I thought so too, but I thought it'll have the audience gripping at their seat. (I have a feeling that I was putting the readers to sleep). I sure don't know what kind of effect drinking have on people, except for the basics, you know, can't think right…yada, yada, yada…Thanks for the comments!

****

Star-Gazer - *Gushes* Thanks for the comment!

****

~*~

Did She Just See That?

The two girls had decided to alternate sleeping, waiting for Goten to arouse. Now that Giselle was resting, Marron decided to wait for Goten to arouse, intertwining her fingers with his. 'Why does everything have to be messed up? Everything was so great and now…' She quickly wiped the tear that had escaped one of her eyes. She was relieved when she noticed his chest rising and lowering in a normal pace, indicating he was still within her grasp. All she had to wait for was for him to open those eyelids. She was battling with the sandman as she felt sleep settling in, making her head bobbing, vertically, occasionally. Finally, admitting defeat, she allowed her head to settle on his thigh, only to feel a hand resting on her shoulder seconds later. Her weary eyes gradually fluttered open.

"Hey, you look like you could use some good news." When she saw that Marron's curiosity was perked, she continued, "I just got the result back and, I must say, he's pretty lucky considering that he's a saiyan. Any normal human would have been in a much worse condition than he is at. You see, whoever spiked the drink didn't bother measuring the content." By now, she had Marron's attention. 'Lucky? Worse condition? Spiked?' Those words sunk deeper into her head. 

"So are you saying that whoever did this wanted Goten…?" She couldn't continue, but knew that Bulma had understood her. 

"Well, no. I believe that the person didn't realize how harmful it could be if they pour the whole content into the drinks," she answered, while pouring a fluid, unknown to Marron, into Goten's mouth. She saw her perplexed visage and answered her question before she had the chance to ask. "Milk of magnesium. It'll even out the acids inside his stomach." She seemed to be contemplating in her mind before saying, "if you like, you can take one of the guest rooms and I'll call your parents to let them know that you're staying over tonight."

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay here with him. I want to see him when he wakes up."

"It could take awhile. I just gave him a sleeping pill so he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Besides, you'll be more comfortable sleeping in a bed instead of a chair," she reasoned. When Marron was about to protest, she continued, "And if he does wakes up, I'll make sure you'll be the first to know."

'Waking up to a sore neck isn't what I have in mind.' After some thoughts, she gave in. "I _am_ tired. Okay, you've convinced me." She opened the infirmary door, turning around to give off her sweetest smile in show of her gratitude.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands," Bulma reassured her once more.

"I know he is. Thanks." With that, she left to receive a much-needed rest.

****

~*~

The next day, Bulma kept her promise when Goten stirred in bed. It wasn't surprising when Marron, hereditary from her father, immediately rushed out of her current room and towards the infirmary room. 

****

~*~

"Well, everything seems to check out fine. You just happened to have too much to drink, or in your case, someone spiked your drink," the turquoise-haired woman said, while putting her medical equipments away.

"Thanks, Bulma."

Suddenly, the door burst opened to reveal the blue-eyed, blonde pigtail jumping into his open arms, showering him with kisses. Each tender kiss revealed a puzzle to her emotions that was concealed during his rehab. Bulma, smiling at the couple before her, silently exited the room. 

"Goten…don't…you…_ever_…scare me…like…that…again!" Marron said, alternating with more showers of kisses and concluding her statement with a long, passionate one. Goten got the implication and opened an entrance for her tongue to slide into his mouth. Her hands, clasped behind his head, were fingering his raven-spikey hair. While his arms surrounded her small waist, resting gently on her back, but pulling her closer towards him. Heat overwhelmed her as she began pushing him back onto the bed, where he previously slept the night before. Each caught up in the steamy moment, began to deepened their kiss, like there was no tomorrow. Both could hear their counterpart's heart racing when she pressed her body further down onto him. He reacted by reaching under her shirt, his hand massaging her back.

"Maybe, we…should stop," she whispered on his lips, not really wanting to stop, but knew that if they didn't, it'll become increasingly difficult later on. Still caught on the moment, neither heard the door opened, and the voice that came from it, "Bulma wanted me to tell you…"

The couples, with lightning speed, departed from each other's embrace and glanced at their intruder, with embarassment etched on both their faces. Neither one knew how to explain the situation any better without becoming a tomato so they kept silence, waiting for the aquamarine hair to continued. 

Once she found her voice, her turquoise eyes still displaying her initial shock, started frantically, waving her hands in the air, continued, "Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-er, breakfast is ready." Bra hastily departed from the room, closed the door behind her, and leaving the secluded two to contemplate on the issue. Marron gave him a knowing look. She would have to speak with Bra before others found out. 

****

~*~

After breakfast, Goten had to fly home, trying to relinquish anymore worry from his family. So Marron had set out to seek Bra before heading for her own home. Knocking on the door, a soft "come in" could be heard on the other side. Entering the room, she made sure the door was closed tight, securing their discourse from any unwanted eavesdropper. 

Bra, at once, knew exactly what this was about. Before her childhood friend could utter a word, she began, "Look, I know why you're here, but let me first say that I _didn't_ see anything. Okay, maybe that was a lie, but I didn't see the _whole_ thing, which must be a relieve for you guys. So you don't have to worry because I wouldn't say anything, that is, if you don't want me to. Since you're here, I can safely assume that you guys want this to be a secret. So you can trust me and you have my word on that" She said in _one_ deep, deep breath and as quickly as possible. Now it was Marron's turn to display her shock visage as silent surround them for a minute. 

"Well, erm, I'm glad we had this chat."

To be continued…

****

~*~ 

****

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this so far and um… **review,** please! Anyone who wants to be notify of when I update this fic, tell me in your review! 


	8. The Offender Revealed

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period.

****

A/N: Okay, just to let you guys know that this story is almost finished! I finished chapter 9/10 (I still have to figure out which chapter should that one be in.) Don't worry about it, I'll figure it out sooner or later.

****

~*~

****

Ren-chan - Thank you so much for pointing my mistake. *Smacks head* I don't know why I wrote that, but Goku's _not_ dead. I think I stayed up late to finished that chapter. Yeah, I'm going to go with that. Thanks again, and I love your reviews!

****

Lily - I hope I didn't make you mad. I know this came out extremely late, but the reason is very obvious. Fanfiction.net wasn't working! It was completely out of my control! Anyways, hehe, I hope this makes up for it. If not, don't worry because I'm currently working on the next chapter.

****

Midnight Mystery Angel - I'm glad! 

****

Dew777 - I'm glad you like it. ; )

****

Secretsquirl - So true, so true. Maybe I might give her a break, who knows, maybe not.

****

Son Asanra - *Gushes* Thanks for the compliments!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 7! It means so much to me!

****

~*~

The Offender Revealed

The blonde, pigtailed sighed in relieve from the conversation, if you could call it that, she had with the aquamarine teenager. "Well, that went well." Walking down the stairs, she was ready to return home. Still contemplating on the excuse she would use on her parents, she accidentally bumped into the all too familiar, lavender haired man. 

"Daydreaming again?" He gave off his trademark smirk when he noticed her eyes widened in disbelief. 'So I guessed correctly,' he thought. "Anyways, Giselle's in the living room so it'll be more convenient if you're there, too." When she arched her eyebrow, he continued, "I'll tell you everything once we're all together." He started leading her towards their destination when she didn't budge.

****

~*~

Once they got there, the brunette braided pigtail was patiently, waiting on the couch. Trunks gestured for her to remain seated and for Marron to join her. Once everyone was as comfortable as they could be in a silenced room, the women waited for the deep-in-thought man to start. Finally, settling on what he would say to the occupants of the room, he looked up. "I know who poisoned Goten," he stated bluntly.

"Goten? Then he should be here. He needs to listen to this, too," Marron said, getting ready to call the other demi-saiya-jin. Before she reached the phone, however, she was lifted up and carried back to the couch by the lavender demi-saiyan. "Trunks!"

"Wait, I don't think we need to involve him just yet," he said, raising his hands when she was about to protest, indicating that all would be explain soon. "Listen, I may be wrong about this, but that's where you two come in, to back up my theory."

Both arched their eyebrow. "What? What did we ever do to become one of your suspects?" Giselle queried.

"Not suspects but more of…partners. Look, why don't I fill you in on what I found out. I better start from the beginning. Well, after you all left…

****

~*~

Flashback

Trunks, after watching the three disappear from Goku's instant teleportation, regressed to Giselle's place. The room was still alive and full of music blasting the amps to its pinnacle. Trunks thanked Dende for Giselle's place to be secluded from other homes, or else the party would have been crashed when the DJ played the first song. 

After searching for his first suspect, his hope distinguished to almost a pulp when he saw the unconscious form on the ground. He advanced toward the form to get a closer inspection and sure enough his hope sank deeper.

'Arg, she's wasted,' he thought bitterly. The moment he was about to walk away, a devious scheme struck him. He smiled wickedly, as a memory of his childhood prank on Master Roshi washed over him. 'This is going to be fun,' he chuckled inwardly, rubbing his hands together. Then, crutching onto the floor, he leaned into her ear. "Alyssa…Alyssa…"

"Hmmm, who's this?" she groaned lazily, her eyes still closed. "Is this Bra?"

'BRA?!?! I don't sound like a girl! Just how many bottles of beer _did_ she drink?' he shook his head, dismissing the idea and continued, 'Now to test this out.' he thought. "Quick, there's a bug on your forehead! Swat it away!"

Like a puppet controlled by its puppeteer, she obeyed her command and begin smacking her face wildly.

Trunks laughed inwardly, satisfy that his trick still worked. "You missed, it's running to your nose!"

Again, she obeyed and started whacking her nostril. Her forehead and nose were currently colored in a red hue.

Trunks' laugh quickly died down, when he realized he had a task to complete. In his best sister imitation, he begin, "So, like, who else hates Goten's guts?"

"No one. He's _so_ fine." She slurred, moving into a comfortable position before relaxing again.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Then, like, do you know who spiked the punch?"

"Spiked the…punch? Who would do that?" 

At this moment, Trunks situated himself on the floor, with his legs crossed, realizing that this interrogation might take awhile. He wouldn't be surprise if this lasted until all the guests left. He sighed exasperated, "This plan isn't working."

"Plan? Lucius…had a…p-plaann," she slurred with trouble. "I _told_ him to leave _my_ future husband alone!" She said in a triumphant voice, before laying motionless on the ground. If it hadn't been for her chest rising and lowering repetitively, she would have been categorized dead.

Trunks' eyes widened in disbelieve. He got up and before he turned to leave, he smirked, "Oh no, it's crawling inside your nose. Quick, pick it out!" 

End of flashback

****

~*~

Once he was finished, he was greeted by a wide eyed and a disapproving look. "Trunks, I am so disappointed in you," Marron scolded him. "…for not snapping a few photos!" Laughter ensued the room. Once everyone relaxed, Trunks opened the discussion. "What I don't get is why he's after Goten and since you," he said, turning to Giselle. "hang out with her the most out of us three, I was hoping if you would have any explanation to this. Have she mentioned anything about Lucius' intentions?" 

"She told me that she wanted to split Goten and Marron apart and she heard that Lucius hates Marron. I believe, just last week Alyssa and I heard about how he hates Goten. I don't know why, though."

"I think I know," Marron chimed in soberly. "Goten was helping me when Lucius was up to his idiotic schemes again, and he was pinned by the neck by Goten," she said, frowning at the event.

"That may be the reason," Trunks said, then looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Lucius was being such a pain to you?"

She didn't reply right away, instead, she thought of a best way to answer him. "Well, if I had told you, what different would it make? You're not in that class, anyways, and you certainly can't beat him up, even if it is after school." 

"I would have…I…" Trunks lowered his head in defeat, knowing well enough that she was right. He was already in a dangerous position with the faculties, having played some pranks with his buddies. He couldn't have done anything even if he was in that class.

"So now what?" Giselle interjected.

"What do you mean 'now what'? Now, we go and kick his ass!" Marron said, fuming and ready to track down the known suspect.

"Calm down, we need to play this right-"

"VEGET-!" her mouth was quickly covered by Trunks' hand.

"_What? _What are you _insane_? If you're planning on what I think you're doing, then take my advise and stop while you're ahead. You know that father is always on the aggressive side."

"I know and that's why he's the _perfect_ candidate."

"Marron, I know you're angry with him, but sending my father to fix the-" before he could complete his sentence, he was interupted by a loud growl.

Vegeta stepped into the living room, arms crossed and eyes scanning the room until it fell upon the blond. "What is it, brat?"

Marron ignored the comment, and immediately spoke of her initial intention. "You heard about someone poisoning Goten, right?" When he nodded, she continued, "Well, we just found out that it was a kid from our school and his name is Lucius." She finished, lifting her nose up in triumphant, with her arms crossed.

Silence soon ensued the room as the three waited for the prince to answer. What he said wasn't to her expectation. "So?"

Her face faltered. "So, I was hoping-"

"Don't listen to heerrrr!" Trunks wheezed when he felt her elbowing him, signaling him not to interfere.

"I was hoping that you could teach him a lesson or put him in prison," she gradually said, feeling his scrutinizing glare penetrating her nerves.

He growled. "First off, Kakkorot's brat's should've detect something if he wasn't too busy thinking about stuffing himself. Secondly, he's fine. Bulma took care of that. Thirdly, whoever this person is, isn't _my_ business and if you want him to be lock up, do it yourself. Finally, who in their right mind would name their son, 'Lucius'?" With that, he walked away. 

Marron's visage was plagued with, at first, perplex and it suddenly contorted into anger. "What was I thinking asking him for help? He is useless. We'll just have to do this ourselves."

'So what are you going to do?'

"I don't know, but that's why we're here!" 

"You don't know what?" Trunks inquired.

Marron looked and saw her friend's visage shrouded with confusion. "You asked me what I had planned and I told you I don't know."

"No he didn't. Trunks was still trying to get over his previous defeat."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"No prob."

"Well, one of you did cause I heard it after I talked about how useless," she said, then lowering her voice, "Vegeta is, remember?"

"But no one said anything after you said that." Giselle noted, while Trunks nodded his head, backing her up.

She was at a lost here. "Okay, if you guys didn't say anything then who did?"

'I did.'

"Maybe you were imagining things."

"There it is again! Who just said, 'I did'?" She looked at the two shaking heads.

'Me, Goten.'

"Goten? Then, where are you?" She asked the room, looking around. "Why are you hiding?" 

Giselle sweat dropped. Shaking her head, she got up to led the blonde girl, looking inside a closet, back to the couch. "Marron, I think you need to rest cause Goten's not here. You must really love the boy so much that you can't get your mind off of him. After all, we were just talking about him… technically."

Trunks, who had been silently listening, put two and two together. "Um, Giselle, why don't you tell Gohan and Videl about what we found out. I'm sure Videl will convince her father to deal with Lucius." Turning to Marron, he continued, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, privately? It's _urgent_." He emphasized on the word, and tugged her behind him.

****

~*~

"Okay, so what's _so_ urgent that we have to talk privately?"

"I know why you have been hearing voices, while Giselle and I can't," he said, locking eye contact to prove how serious he was. "And we aren't alone. Goten's here…only he's in your mind."

She frowned. "What are you talking about? I know Goten's here, but he's HIDING, WHICH I DON'T KNOW WHY. WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SO COME ON OUT!" She yelled around her, sending her voice in every direction.

He grabbed her shoulders, getting her attention. "Marron, listen! He's not here, but…why don't you sit down."

"Okay, I don't like the sound of that. What is it and _don't_ tell me to sit down, cause I'll just decline."

He sighed. "He's not here, but he can hear your thoughts because you guys are _linked_." He hoped she had understood him, as if saying that _word_ was a sin.

"How's that possible, I mean, that'll only happen if we were…"

"bonded."

Silence.

To be continued…

~*~

****

A/N: I was about to add more, but decided against it and instead, I've add that to the next chapter. *runs away from harm's way*

****

Announcer: Please **review** this fic. **Suggestions/ comments/constructed criticism **are welcome but please, no flames. Also, anyone who wants to be notify of when this story is updated, write it in your review! 

****

A/N: *Peeks over a corner* One of the reasons why this got out so late was because I completed a K/18 fic called, The Cold Exterior of a Warrior. Please, tell me what you think. It was my first attempt on a action fic. Again, thanks for reading this!


	9. The Secret is Out

****

Disclaimer: Do you own DBZ? There's your answer.

****

~*~

****

Lily - Wow, this was a last minute adjustments. Thank goodness I decided to recheck my stats in order for me to add you here and thanks for reviewing my other fanfic! : )

****

Son Asana - Thank you for those kind reviews! *Blushes* Those are the author's weakness.

****

Chibi Summanaro - Thank you!

****

Ren-chan - Thank you for that lovely, long, and hilarious review you gave me. Honestly, I finished this chapter a while ago, but ff.net didn't allow anyone to upload their story. Basically, this chapter was just sitting on my desktop, waiting patiently for it to be uploaded. Yikes, up to chapter 25?!?! Uh, thanks, but I…can't make any promises. I might just start another T/M fic in the future to make up for those unwritten chapters. **: ) **Your threat will just become one of my fantasies. Who wouldn't want Vegeta or Goku to come over to their house, hehe! *Drools* 

This chapter is dedicated to **Ren-chan! **Thank you again, for letting me know of my mistake.

****

~*~

The Secret is Out

"How's that possible, I mean, that'll only happen if we were…"

"bonded."

Silence.

'Hello…HELLO, is anyone there? I know we're bonded, but what're we suppose to do? Are you guys there?' Goten asked, concern evidently in his voice. He smacked his forehead, realizing that he was attempting to converse with his _two_ friends, when in fact, he was bonded to Marron, which was why they could hear each other's thoughts, but Trunks couldn't. He knew that Marron was alive and well, except, still getting over her initial shock, but he had no idea how his best friend was doing and this scrutiny silence wasn't helping the matters any. 

'He's fine.'

'Should I come over?'

'Sure, we need to figure this out.'

****

~*~

"My parents are going to kill me," Marron stated the obvious, frantically pacing across the room. The two had patiently waited for the arrival of their raven haired friend. Then, to insured their privacy, they swiftly went to Trunks' room to discuss the matter further.

"At least we know one thing: you guy _are_ going to tell them. It's better for them to find out from you, then from someone else." All nodded in agreement. From the light's ray, he noticed a glint, indicating tears escaping from Marron's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing very well he didn't have to state her name since the two were linked.

"I-I'm scared. What if," she looked away, ashamed, "what if they won't accept me after they know? I won't be able to live with myself, knowing that my family have shunned me."

Trunks looked at her, listening with a sense of sympathy for his friend. He knew nothing he say would lighten her sorrows, except for her parents' acceptance. 

Goten entwined his fingers with hers for comfort. "I'm sorry I put you in this situation, Marron," he said, guilt suddenly washing over him. 

"Don't be. It's takes two in order to bond, remember?" she gave off a weak smile, then, overcome with a sudden dread, abruptly stood up. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"What is it?" both chorused.

"I haven't been home since yesterday, before the party. Oh my gosh, they must be worry," she exclaimed, heading to the front door with the others following in tow. "Thanks for everything and tell your mother that also! I'm sorry but I have to go." She left the porch, before realizing she needed a ride home. 

"Don't worry, I'll take you home." Goten volunteered after reading her mind, and scooping her up into his arms.

"But don't you have to talk to your family as well?"

"I will _after_ I take you home, after all, I am still your escort, and part of that is making sure I get you home safely." he said, then, winked and took off.

****

~*~

The ride to the Kame House was in a nervous silence. Through their link, Goten could distinguish the blonde, in his arms, was coming up ways of letting her parents know. He kissed her forehead, reassuring her that he would be there for her. Goten had volunteered to break the news to her parents, but thankfully, Marron objected, saying that she had to do this. 

Soon, the pink house resting on a secluded island, arrived. They descended and before he let go of her, he asked, "Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Sure, um, let's meet at the park at around five."

They kissed each other quickly before she ran to her house. She composed herself, before letting herself in. At once, she was swarmed by her parents.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Krillen asked, checking for any indication of injuries. To his relief there was none. Then, to his daughter's dismay, his concern visage averted to a frown, along with his tone. "Why didn't you come home last night? You worried us sick!"

Juuachigou, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke, "What your father meant is that when Bulma called us and told us everything, we didn't know what to think. We thought something terrible happened to you."

Marron gave her sweetest smile, showing her gratitude to her mom. She always knew just how to calm him down.

Krillen sighed. "You're our only child. I-we wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to you."

Marron didn't want to say anything that would complicate the matter so she settled with hugging both of them. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. I gotta go and wash up," she said, breaking the embrace and heading towards her room.

"Wash up? What for? Didn't you do that at Bulma's place?" Krillen queried.

"Well, yeah, but I have to get ready." She hoped that they would just let it go.

Unfortunately, for her, he didn't. "Get ready for what?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering his question. "I'm meeting Goten at the park later."

What happen next wasn't to anyone's expectation, especially Marron. "No you're not!" Juuachigou heaved.

Silence settled in. Marron couldn't believe the situation. Her mother never used that kind of tone with her. Finally, founding her voice, she spoke cautiously, "W-what?"

"You heard me. After what happened last night you still want to go out with him?" 

"Of course, I do! Why wouldn't I?" She found herself raising her voice to match her mother's.

"Because he already proved to us that he can't be trusted! He's not responsible enough to get you home or take care of you!"

"That's not true! Since I'm here, that's proof that he can accomplish your first demand. For the second one, I bet he can if he wasn't UNCONCIOUS!" she exclaimed. She knew the 'unconscious' part needn't be explain since Bulma already did that. "Besides," she went on, "we're not getting marry, we're just going to talk."

"Don't raise your tone at me and furthermore, I forbid you from ever dating him or see him. Now go to your room!" she finished, her tone daring her to continued, which was dangerous at the moment.

Like a trapped rat, she turned to her father for support, whom still wore the same shocking visage from the beginning. Shaking out of his trance-like state, he sadly glance at her. "Listen to your mother, Marron."

The flabbergasted pigtail, cornered by all sides, stomped angrily to her room. She felt if she had stayed a minute longer, she would have gone through an outburst, making the situation worse, if that was even possible. She purposely slammed her door, indicating her beyond irritation and, at once, threw herself, head first, onto her bed.

****

~*~

"18, why did you do that? Why did you forbid her from seeing Goten? Don't you think that was kind of harsh?" he asked cautiously, after he noticed that she had cool down.

"I can't believe you're even asking me such a question. I would have thought you would agree with me, seeing your reaction when she walked into this house," she said, walking over to the kitchen stool. "Where were you when Bulma called?"

"I was here, with you," he cautiously answered, thinking it was a trick question.

She rolled her eyes. "Then why are you acting like this is no big deal?" She paused, looking pensively, "Could it be that you're only allowing her to continue dating him because he's the son of your best friend. That's no excuse!"

"That's _not_ fair, 18. Of course not. If he was anyone else-"

"Even Trunks?" she interrupted.

Silence.

Juuachigou smiled in victory. "I rest my case." she said, getting ready to leave.

"He's different." Krillen said calmly, stopping his wife in her track.

"How so? Oh, because his father isn't your best friend?"

"No," he stated bluntly, not giving any indication that he was hurt by her words. "Because she doesn't trust him, but she still trust Goten, which counts for something." He looked into her azure eyes, before continuing, "We weren't there, 18. We don't know the _whole_ story, but she _does_. If she feels that she doesn't trust him, then she wouldn't date him, but she have to decide that, not you," he finished, leaving his wife to absorb his words.

"So you want her to date him, even after what happened?"

He stopped between the doorframe. "I think you should give him a chance to redeem himself."

****

~*~

"I-I'm sorry, Goten, but I-I can't see you tonight," Marron sobbed into the phone. She had tried restraining herself from crying, but it was all in vain. Goten, at once, knew something was troubling her, besides the fact that she couldn't meet him tonight. He tried prying further, but he couldn't understand anything through her constant sobbing.

"M-Marron, stop crying. Please, you have to calm down. Stop crying and take a deep breathe," he advised.

She complied and a minute later she was back on the phone, explaining the situation after arriving home. After she finished explaining everything, she felt new tears sliding down her cheeks. Her brow furrowed when silence settled through the connection.

"G-Goten, are you still there?" she asked, holding her breathe to restrain her sobs in order to hear more clearly. "Go-"

"Yeah, I'm here. I can't believe it. Your parents won't give me a second chance?"

"No, I tried persuading them, but they wouldn't give."

"So, this is it. I can't believe it have to end like this. I'm so sorry, Marron. I really want 'us' to work."

"Me too, Goten. Me too," she said, dropping her voice. If he wasn't a saiyan, he would have missed her last words.

"Arg, this is all my fault!" he said to no one in particular.

"No! Don't you dare say that! I won't allow it. It is _not_ your fault. You were a victim, Goten, not the fault. You couldn't have predicted what would happen that night." she argued over the phone, attempting to convinced him, but more to herself. She hadn't admitted it to him, but she thought the one who should be blame was her. She couldn't help but mentally laugh, mockingly at herself. Here he was, openly revealing how he felt and whom he assumed was the fault. While she was convincing him that he wasn't. All the while, she was doing the same herself. Now she felt guilty. Before she could contemplate on the matter further, her door sounded.

"Hold on, Goten," she whispered, her voice carrying the 'I'll-tell-you-later' message, while shoving the phone under her pillow. Turning to the door, she called out, "Come in." Her eyes widened at her visitor.

****

~*~

Juuachigou stood outside her daughter's room, pondering on her husband's words. After much thought, albeit she felt touchy around Goten, but with her husband's help, she realized she was wrong. Now she had to apologize to Marron.

Stepping to Marron's door, she gently place her hand on the knob. Before she turned the knob, however, something inside caught her attention. Her daughter was…crying! She haven't thought she hurt her this much. The last thing she saw was a raging Marron, but tears? Had she been so stubbornly stuck to her answer that she'd block everything out? She didn't know, but she wanted to learn more.

"G-Goten, are you still there?" 

Goten? She's talking to him? Had she already terminated their mother-daughter friendship that her daughter wouldn't come to her when she had a problem and, instead run to him? She couldn't believe it, but before she could contemplate on the subject, the conversation inside continued, unknown of the eavesdropper outside. She heard the voice of her daughter parleying with silence.

"Go-"

Pause.

"No, I tried persuading them, but they wouldn't give."

Pause.

"Me too, Goten. Me too," she said, dropping her voice. 

Pause.

Suddenly, Juuahigou heard her daughter's tone avert into one of outrage.

"No! Don't you dare say that! I won't allow it. It is _not_ your fault. You were a victim, Goten, not the fault. You couldn't have predicted what would happen that night." 

Marron's speech had hit her…hard. 'So someone tried to hurt Goten,' she thought. She had thought he drank too much last night and passed out. How wrong she was for making that terrible assumption. Making sure to compose herself, she decided now would be the best time to interrupt their conversation. She knocked on the door, hearing her daughter's whispering sound, only to determine that she had either terminate her call or put him on hold. After hearing Marron called out, "Come in," Juuachigou turned the knob and stepped in. 

"Mom!"

Juuachigou smiled gently, knowing she had caught her off guard. "Marron, can we talk?"

"Uh…" She glanced at the hidden phone and hesitantly accepted. "Sure, have a seat," she said, patting on her bed.

'So she hidden the phone under her pillow,' she thought. "I came here to…apologize." She caught sight of her daughter's shock visage. "I shouldn't have gone against your judgment on who you're dating. I should have trust you." She paused.

Marron, in the other hand, was listening intently and wasn't planning on interrupting anytime soon. She knew how strong her mother's spirit was and how apology wasn't one of her strong points.

Finally, the blonde cyborg looked up, making eye contact with her daughter. "I was out of line when I forbid you from seeing and dating Goten. I'm…sorry."

Marron didn't say anything, except throwing herself at her mother for a hug. After a moment, Juuachigou began, "So, I guess you can let Goten know that the date is still on…or should I?"

The little look-alike, at this point, abruptly broke away from the warm embrace and gave a quizzically glance at her. "Goten? He's not here…" Her voice faltered and, instead her eyes followed her mother's transfixed gaze, which landed on her hand. 'The phone!' She mentally slapped herself. She was so overwhelmed with her mother's approval that she forgot to release the phone before embracing her mom.

"I-I can explain!"

"About what? I didn't see anything," she said innocently, while getting up to leave. Whispering, she said, "I want all the details, 'k?"

"One juicy detail, coming right up!" Before the door was closed, she unintentionally called out, "What?"

Juuachigou turned to her daughter with a quizzically visage placed on. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I was talking to Goten."

Her mom arched her eyebrow. "Marron, you do know that Goten can't hear you unless you talk _into_ the mouth piece, right?"

She realized that her phone was still lying on her bed, not next to her ear. She gave off a sheepish laugh, "Right! Of course, I knew that." She held the phone next to her ears and pretended to listen to Goten talk, when in reality, she was actually using her link to speak to him. 'Why did you say, 'wait' for?' 

'You forgot to tell her about our bond.'

She winced. 'Do I have to? We just made up, I…uh…fine.' She sigh and mentally prayed to Dende that he'll give her strength to survive the incoming blows from her mom. "Mom? I need to talk to you and you might want to sit down."

"I don't like the sound of that. Should I call your father to get up here, too?"

"I don't know. I guess it might be easier that way." She waited agitatedly as Krillen came into her room, and she gestured for him to sit. She inhaled again, then began, "I have something to tell you guys. I…" 

'Goten, are you sure about this?'

'Yes, you can do it.'

"You…?" Krillen pressed on, wondering what could be so hard for her to tell them. 

"First, promise you guys will think about this and _listen_, before judging. Promise?"

They both nodded.

"Well…" In one breathe, she just blurted everything from the last time they saw each other, which was before the party, until now and hastily told them of her story without pausing. Her parents were either surprised at how fast she talked or what they were hearing. All in all, she ended her confession with one, painful sentence, "Goten and I are bonded."

She waited for her parents to absorbed every words she said and when they finally do, they shouted at once, "You're what?!?!"

To be continued…

****

~*~

****

A/N: Please **review** this fic. Tell me what you think. Also, anyone who wants to be notify of when I update this fic, let me know in your review! 

Also, please, please review my other DBZ fanfics. It's a K/18 fic called, The Cold Exterior of a Warrior. Please, tell me how I'm doing with that, thanks!. It was my first attempt on a action fic. Again, thanks for reading this!


	10. Deal

****

Disclaimer: Do you own DBZ? There's your answer. I also don't own My First Night With You by Mya, which is the inspiration for this chapter.

****

~*~

Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter.

****

Ren-chan - As always I love your hilarious review. Vegeta, always boasting his ego whenever he finds the chance, huh? Teaching the Saiyamen to dance? Better tape it so whenever I feel down, I'll just watch them dance to lighten my mood, hehe!

****

Krystyl Kane - Thanks for the name and I'll keep that in mind! Thanks for putting this story in your site, but could you send me your URL so I can take a look at it. I like to know where my work is going.

****

Secretsquirl - Hey glad to see you back! *Sniff, sniff* I can't believe you didn't notify me when your fanfics were updated. At least I found out. Man, I've been waiting for you to update your stories without knowing that you did.

****

Calen - Goten is half saiyan. I'm not sure where you're confuse in the chapter. If you have anymore question, feel free to e-mail me.

****

Bree - Thank you for your interest in this story and your wish is granted!

~*~

Deal

****

Dende had stood by her throughout the whole time and she was glad, beyond believe. For if it wasn't for him, she knew, she wouldn't be fortunate enough to receive, in any way, such a wonderful task. Her parents, through some long and excruciating conference, had agreed to allow the two to date. Like all plans, it came with a consequence. It held one condition that may result in changing her future forever, whether it may be for the worse or the better.

Marron stood in front of her large mirror, smiling in satisfaction of her dress. It was a shade of ocean blue with straps on her shoulders. The dress flowed down to her knees and she had on a matching heels with straps circling her ankles. Her hair was gracefully placed in a bun with several waving strands falling loosely, framing her angelic face.

Watching her reflection, her mind began to wander off to her parents' ordeal. After her parents found out about the bond, they kicked her out of the room, where she waited agonizingly, for the result in the hallway. When she was called back, she meekly entered and awaited their verdict. What came out of their mouths was very unexpected. They told her to go on a date tonight as a test to confirm whether or not if he was fit to be bonded with her. If not, they would find a way to terminate the bond, probably ask Vegeta on that area.

She sighed. 

****

Yesterday, was not just another day  
Not like before

Then her visage gradually creased to a content one as she remembered Goten grabbing the proposition in an instant. He had said if this was the only way to prove to them, then he'll gladly accept their proposal. She quickly came back to reality when a sound was heard in the front door, knowing well enough he was here, and right on schedule. 

'Score one for us and zero for them,' she thought, all the while, hastily running to the door. She ignored her parents disapproving looks of being unlady-like, and ran into his open arms.

****

Yesterday, I saw your smilin' face  
Love walked through, my door

"Remember, hon, don't do anything I wouldn't do and be home by 11!"

"Yes, daddy dearest," she said, while pushing Goten away from the closed door, not wanting to waste anymore time. If she were to end up separated from him, she wanted to make sure tonight would be a night to remember.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, taking air, "It will be. I heard there's a amusement park that just opened up and we're heading straight over there." He smiled in content when he felt her snuggle deeper into his arms, glad she was over her fear of being airborne.

  
**One precious moment  
Changed my life**

Soon they touched ground and sauntered over to the park, enjoying the fresh, warm breeze. The lights from the park, glistening in the evening, added a romantic atmosphere for them to enjoy. They rode on every rides possible, mostly ones that were using speed. The evening soon joined to a closure when the stars started coming out, glistening in the black night. They soon found themselves laughing out of sheer contentment after coming out from a roller coaster ride, (**A.N.:** Hehe, those are the best!) while finding a seat nearby. Marron's laugh was the first to subside and soon Goten joined her. He noticed she was looking straight ahead, and, curious, he followed her gaze to find that she was watching some children playing, mostly running around a beautiful fountain, with various lights highlighting the waters. Their childish games were abruptly halted when their parents came giving each an ice cream cones, while taking them to another ride.

It was then, he noticed how the lights from the fountain reflecting her made her form look more angelic. He had a sudden urge to kiss her right then and assure her that her dream of having little Marrons and Gotens running loose with white picket fences surround their yard would come true.

  
**One tender kiss  
Made everything right**

Albeit, the air was cooling and relaxing, Marron couldn't help, but snuggle deeper into his arms, her head resting on his muscular chest.

  
**One touch from you  
And this world was mine  
It was in your arms where I found forever**

Like all things, it must come to an end as a biker gang saunter arrogantly, over to their bench. Goten couldn't help but pull Marron closer to him, protectively. All clad in leather jackets, a couple went to his left sides. One of them extended his arm, making a fist vertically, attempting to make peace. Goten's narrowed his eyes, then he felt a sudden force pulled from his other side and quickly averted his gaze. 

His eyes widened. "Marron!" he exclaimed, while being locked into a sitting position by the previous guys. 

Marron, in the other hand, was being pushed back and forth, like a ping pong ball by two muscular men. Then, into the arms of what she assumed to be their leader. He had gel back his raven hair and underneath that sunglass, she could tell, it was showing one of amusement on the current situation. Their faces were just a foot apart and she couldn't help, but hold her breath.

'Jeez, doesn't this guy ever heard of a tic-tac.' She grimace when he opened his mouth to say something. 'Scratch that, make that a mouth wash.'

"Hey little lady. Why don't you ditch that pint size of a boyfriend and come with me?" he huskily said, gesturing Goten from behind her. 

Her visage change into one of disbelief. 'Why do these punks always come up with the same cliché? Can't they think of anything new to say?' she thought, still held firmly in his grasp.

"I'll show you a great time," he added in a sing-song tone.

'Apparently not,' she sighed. "So where did you learn to come up with that, huh? Pick-up Lines for Dummies?" she smirked.

"Hey boss, are you going to let her talk to you like that?" said one of his men.

"Shut up you fools, of course I am," he shouted, attempting to wipe away his initial shock at her bold reply and hoping against all hope not one caught it. Unfortunately for him, Marron did and so did Goten. "She'll be dealt with as soon as we finish off her boyfriend," he said, attempting to make that smirk of hers disappear and, at least, into one of shock, anger, afraid, anything. Her visage never changes, which made him more irritated and confuse. "What is wrong with you? Don't you care about what we're about to do with him?" he gestured to the man behind her. "Never mind, she'll regret the day she made that remark. Boys, get to work."

The men gradually moved in, attempting to agitate their unlucky captives, with knifes, clubs and any sort of weaponry they had on, which were now firmly gripped in their hand.  
  
**Cried my first tears of joy, last night  
Heaven shined a light**

Suddenly, their captive disappear and soon every men were kissing the ground, with their wind knocked out of them. The leader's mouth flew agape, observing the scene before him. Every one of them lying on the ground, their body twitching at the pain inflicted by…what? All he could see was a gust of wind before one of them lay flat on the ground.

  
**All my dreams came true  
My first night with you**

Fear soon plague him and he came with the only conclusion he could come up with. He started thrashing his arms wildly in the air, hoping to lay a hit on this unseen enemy. Only to have his eyes almost popping out of their sockets when he felt a strong force punched him in his abdomen. Soon, he was joined by his friends.

****

I felt the sun  
Shine so bright on me

Albeit, she knew who would be the victor, she still couldn't help but to feel overjoyed when she found him as the only one standing. She hastily ran into his arms and, over the mounted bodies, they went toward the nearby beach.

  
**Chased the rain from my heart  
Through the storm  
Through the darkest night  
I found my brightest star**

Once they reach there, Marron could have sworn she saw a mischievous glint in Goten's eyes. 

****

One magic moment  
Made one magic night  
I fell in love  
With one look in your eyes baby

Soon enough, he picked her up and saunter over to the sea where they stood romantically, watching the beautiful scene before them. Then, out of nowhere, she was dumped into the waters.

  
  
**I never knew I could feel so loved  
Darling, in your arms  
I could feel forever**  


"GOTEN!" she called out, thrashing about in the waters. "I should've known you would do something like this when I saw that glint in your eyes." 

Goten came chuckling and extended his arms for her. "Heh, sorry babe, it just seems like the right moment."

She stopped her thrashing when she realized she could sit on the sandy waters. " 'The right moment'? We were having a romantic atmosphere and you ruined it!" she exclaimed, pretending she was angry at him.

Goten, however, hadn't caught on and he started pondering on an apology. If he had been paying attention at that moment, he would have realize the mischievous smile Marron gave before pulling him into the waters.

  
**One precious moment  
Changed my life**

They playfully splash waters against each other, ensuing in a water war. Once the game died down, they rest on the shore. Goten laid on the sand, while Marron, finding comfort on his chest, laid her head on top of him. Marron looked up into Goten's face, a smile plaster on her face, showing what a great time she was having. 

At that moment, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He gently laid his hand on her cheek and lean in, capturing her lips. He was glad when he felt her responding, instead of leaving him in the cold.

  
**One tender kiss  
Made everything right  
One touch from you  
And this world was mine  
It was in your arms babe  
Where I found forever and ever**

****

~*~

Inside the pink house, Android 18 sat restless on the couch, occasionally glancing at the clock, hanging on the nearby wall.

It was coming close to their curfew and still no signs of them.

****

~*~

As dawn approaches, the light emitting from the sun woke the blonde pigtail up. She sat up groggily, looking at her surroundings before her eyes lay upon the man next to her. She smiled. 

****

Cried my first tears of joy, last night (last night I cried)  
Heaven shined a light [Heaven shined a light]

Suddenly, her instincts told her to look at her watch, which she obeyed. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was closing in on six. She hurriedly shook the sleeping man awake. 

Goten awoke to a fearful-looking Marron. "What's the matter?"

"We're suppose to be home by eleven, yesterday," she said.

That was all he needed to hear before scooping her up and taking flight at maximum speed, heading straight for the Kame House. 

****

~*~

Krillen stepped into the living room where he smiled, watching Juuachigou sleep, soundlessly. Usually, she was the one who wakes up first, but last night, albeit he tried persuading her to go to bed, she wouldn't budge until a certain blonde step through the front door. He made the mistake of suggesting herself to step through the door, but that only bought upon a very heaved Juuachigou, glaring straight towards him. After that, he quickly left the room, not wanting to bought an Armageddon upon the island. He quietly, tiptoed over to her sleeping form and kissed her on the forehead. 

Juuachigou eyelids fluttered open to reveal blue eyes staring into black ones. She smiled, but it ceased to stretch any further when she notice it was morning. "Where is she?"

Krillen's brows furrowed. "Where's who, honey?"

"Marron, who else! Did she come home last night?" 

"You mean you don't know?" he said, confusion clearly etched in his voice.

At this point, her eyes turned into daggers and she growled in a dangerously low voice, saying one word, all the while, turning her husband's spine into icicle. "_Son Goten._"

****

~*~

"Aachoo!"

"Bless you"

"I think someone's talking bad about me," Goten said.

Marron glanced at her watch for what seems like the fifteenth time. "Goten, they're probably awake by now. I don't think we'll make it before they notice I'm still gone."

"We'll make it," he comforted, turning into a super saiya-jin. "Don't worry because we just have to make it." Soon he heard a squeal of joy from the person in his arms and when he looked up, he saw the reason why. Up ahead, the pink Kame House was in sight. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little edgy. If they got caught, Juuachigou would…Hell, he didn't want to think what she'll do to him if they got caught. He silently pray for Dende to help them through this. 'Please, please, Dende…'

****

~*~

'Don't make me suffer. Be kind, Dende.' Krillen prayed. He tried calming his wife. "I'm sure Marron's in her room sound asleep."

"Well, then. what are we waiting for? Let's go check," she said, walking towards the staircase.

****

~*~

Just outside her bedroom window, Marron bid farewell to Goten. "Thanks for everything. I'll let you know how everything turns out later." she whispered.

"You don't need to. You keep forgetting that we're bonded, remember? Now hurry and go in before they walk into this room," he said, ready to levitate her, but she stopped him from going any further. 

"Don't worry about me, I can climb up to my room," she said, gesturing to her vine latter, hanging on the wall of the house. "It's crucial for you to worry about getting home before someone notice that you were gone," she said. "Goku might not care, but if Chi-Chi finds out, she will call my parents." 

Before he left, he gave her a quick kiss and flew away, knowing that one of her parents was already on his way to her room by detecting Krillen's ki.

  
**All my dreams came true  
Cried my first tears of joy, last night (cried, tears, shined)  
Heaven shined a light**

****

~*~

Knock, knock

No answer.

Getting agitated by this, Juuachigou opened the door and entered the room with Krillen in tow. What presented before them would have made any parents happy if not for the deal they were in. Before them laid Marron's bed neatly made. In another words, it look like no one slept on it last night.

She growled. "She didn't come home last night!" she exclaimed, averting her gaze to her husband, searching for an answer.

Krillen didn't know what to say. His visage was one of nervousness and at the moment, he froze. 'Dende, you can be so cruel sometimes.'

"What are you guys arguing about?"

Both froze and averted their attention to the source of the voice. They saw Marron, standing next to her bathroom door, dressed in a pink robe with a toothbrush in her hand.

Juuachigou eventually spoke, "We…we didn't hear you come home last night."

"I was…very quiet."

"Yeah, apparently. And you even made your bed," Krillen noted happily. 

"So…does this mean I can still date Goten?" she smiled sweetly at them.

"Yes, you guys deserve it," Juuachigou said, walking to the door. "I guess we'll leave you to your daily routines."

After they left, Marron closed the door behind them and slide down to the ground. "Thank you, Dende." 

  
**All my dreams came true  
My first night with you.**

The end.

****

~*~

****

A/N: *Hides behind a wall* Heh, well, I'm sorry, but I have to go to work on the weekdays and the only time I have for writing this is on the weekends. Unfortunately, I had some writer's block. I know, this excuse is useless now since I finished the story, but for the ones who want to know why it was so late, there ya go!

Be sure to head over to my bio and read my K/18 fic called, "The Cold Exterior of a Warrior" and tell me what you think! The only person who reviewed it so far is Lily! Thank you **Lily**!

Please, tell me what you think of this one (comments/suggestions) and if it sucks (only constructive criticism), I'll try to change it in the near future. No flames, but I'll take suggestions. Again, thanks for those who took the time to review and reading this.


End file.
